The Sun and Moon
by Victorianus
Summary: Naruto juga Hinata, mereka berdua mencoba jutsu milik Naruto tersebut, dimana mereka berdua terdampar di dimensi lain, tempat beradanya mahkluk vampire juga werewolf berada. Bagaimana kisah kehidupan mereka berdua di Forks, juga kisa asmara mereka dengan dua werewolf yang tampa sengaja mengimprit mereka? Warning : GenderBender karena di sini Narutp female
1. Chapter 1

**The Sun and Moon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto U. x Jacob Black and Hyuuga Hinata x Paul Lahote**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Genden Bender karena di sini Naruto adalah **_**female**_**, Rate T to M**

**.**

**.**

**Halo minna ketemu lagi dengan saya**

**Yups, di sini saya akan membuat satu fict crossover Naruto dan Twillight**

**Mengapa saya memilih Twillight? Saya suka cerita tentang Vampir juga Werewolf, dan Twillight juga saya membaca novelnya juga (walaupun kurang suka dengan character Bella)**

**Ok, ini mungkin fict saya yang pertama untuk crossover perdana ini, saya minta komentar juga saran dari minna semua**

**Enjoy reading all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

Konohagakure no Sato

.

.

.

Seorang kunoichi berambut pirang panjang dengan pakaian khan ninjanya yang di dominasi warna orange, berjalan dengan tenang juga senyum di wajahnya tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Desanya yang sekarang dalam proses pembangunan kembali, akibat perang shinobi yang sempat melanda, dimana Uchiha Madara dengan rencana gilanya yang ingin menguasai dunia menggunakan para Bijuu, akhirnya bisa di kalahkan. Ngomong-ngomong soal Bijuu, kunoichi tersebut tersenyum sedih, karena merasa kehilangan seseorang. Yups, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sang penyelamat, dimana dirinya berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha Madara juga Uchiha Obito, menggagalkan rencana mata bulan, dimana menghipnotis seluruh umat manusia dan mengendalikan dengan sesuka hati mereka berdua. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, dirinya kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang ada di dekatnya itu, menatap langit biru cerah, dimana awan-awan putih bergerak dengan perlahan-lahan.

" Apa kamu baik-baik di sana, Kura-kun?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Kurama, Bijuu ekor Sembilan, atau biasa di sebut Kyuubi no Youko, adalah Bijuu yang dimana dirinya menjadi jinchurikinya. Pada awalnya, dirinya tidak menyangkah akan menjalani 'hubungan spesial' dengan sosok Bijuunya tersebut, mengingat perilaku yang di dapat darinya sangatlah keras. Naruto pada awalnya tidak percaya, melihat sosok Bijuunya yang tiba-tiba saja bisa berubah menjadi sosok seorang pria tampan dengan rambut orange kemerahannya, mata ruby yang tajam kemudian yukata merah darah dengan motif kobaran api yang membara, juga jangan lupa sengiran sombongnya yang selalu di pamerkan kepada siapa saja. Kurama, siluman ekor sembilan, untuk pertama kalinya dirinya memperlihatkan wujud aslinya kepada manusia, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto itu sendiri. Pada awalnya, dimana Naruto saat itu sedang melakukan latihan bersama Bee, jinchuriki Gyuuki, dimana untuk mempelajari Bijuu Mode, saat berada di mindspacenya, dirinya tidak melihat sosok rubah raksasa berwarna orange kemerahan, tetapi dirinya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan, menatap dirinya dengan lembut. Awalnya dirinya mungkin sedang bermimpi, karena tidak bisa menemui Bijuunya tersebut, tapi setelah mendengar suara dari pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya, dimana suara tersebut persis dengan Bijuunya itu, tentu saja membuat dirinya kaget.

.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_._

_Naruto yang sekarang berada di bawah alam sadarnya, menatap syok seorang pemuda yang mengenakan yukata berwarna merah dengan motif kobaran api, dimana tangan kiri pemuda tersebut di selipkan di perpotongan yukatanya tersebut._

_" Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto tajam, yang di mana dirinya langsung memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung. Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian mata ruby pria tersebut menatap tajam ke arah Naruto_

_**" Apa kamu tidak mengenalku? Cuma dengan sosok diriku ini, sampai-sampai dirimu tidak mengenalku, Naru-chan?" **__tanya pemuda tersebut sarkastik, membuat Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya._

_" Siapa kau? Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu, padahal kita pertama kali bertemu? Lalu bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui namaku?" tanya Naruto tajam membuat pria tersebut menyengir._

_**" Bagaimana aku tidak mengenalmu, karena kamu adalah jinchurikiku." **__kata pria tersebut membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget mendengarnya._

_" Ku-kur-ram-ma.." kata Naruto tidak percaya membuat pria tersebut tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekati ke arah gadis pirang tersebut. Senyum masih belum lepas dari pria tampan tersebut, kemudian tangan kanannya mengelus pelan rambut pirang gadis Uzumaki tersebut, yang tentu saja membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut._

_**" Apa kabar Naru-chan?" **__kata Kurama lembut membuat Naruto syok mendengarnya._

_" Ba-bag-gai-gaim-man-na b-bis-sa?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya membuat Kurama terkekeh pelan mendengarnya._

_**" Aku sudah bisa menjadi wujud manusiaku kembali karena dirimu." **__kata Kurama lembut membuat Naruto terkejut mendengarnya._

_" Karena aku? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya membuat Kurama terkekeh mendengarnya._

_**" Karena hatimu. Hatimu yang tulus membuat semua kebencian yang ada di dalam diriku perlahan-lahan memudar, juga sebelumya, aku sempat mendapatkan sesuatu dari Rikudou, kalau aku bisa menjadi sosok manusia, jika aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa menyadarkanku, juga menghilangkan kebencian yang ada di dalam diriku ini." **__jelas Kurama membuat Naruto menatap tidak percaya. Kurama tersenyum tulus, kemudian kedua tangannya memegang pipi gadis Uzumaki tersebut, menatap tajam._

_**" Karena kamu yang membebaskan diriku, juga karena kamu yang membuat diriku bisa berubah sosok seperti ini, aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku. Kamu adalah orang yang berharga untukku sekarang, Naru-chan." **__kata Kurama serius membuat Naruto syok mendengarnya, kemudian dirinya melepaskan wajahnya, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kurama yang sedikit terkejut dengan tindakkan tiba-tiba dirinya tersebut._

_" Tunggu dulu, maksudmu apa? Memangnya aku berbuat apa sampai-sampai bisa membebaskanmu dari kebencian juga membuatmu menjadi manusia?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti membuat Kurama menghembuskan nafas pelan. Kurama kemudian berdiri di depan gadis Uzumaki tersebut, kemudian meletakan jari telunjuk kanannya, tepat di dada gadis tersebut._

_**" Hatimu. Hatimu yang tulus juga dirimu yang selalu membantu sesamamu, karena itulah perlahan-lahan kebencianku memudar. Aku awalnya tidak suka dengan sifat baikmu, juga dirimu yang akan mengorbankan nyawa cuma untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kamu sayangi, tapi, karena itulah aku membuka mata, melihat ternyata masih ada orang yang juga menganggap diriku bukan monster. Cengiranmu yang selalu kamu berikan kepadaku, senyum hangat yang kamu perlihatkan, dan juga air matamu yang biasa keluar, membuatku tiba-tiba saja menrasakan emosi yang tidak pernah aku rasakan selama dalam bentuk Bijuu. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa itu, sampai ketika diriku menjadi sosok seperti ini, aku akhirnya memahami arti kesedihan, kebahagiaan, ketulusan, juga…. cinta." **__kata Kurama yang di akhiri senyum lembut membuat Naruto syok mendengarnya. Dengan tiba-tiba, Kurama langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil Naruto, membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut._

_**" Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, karena aku, kedua orang tuamu meninggal, karena aku kamu hidup susah selama enam belas tahun ini, karena aku, kamu selalu mengalami masa-masa sulit, karena aku, kamu hidup sebatang kara. Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku…." **__kata Kurama lirih membuat Naruto membatu seketika. Dirinya memang mengetahui kalau enam belas tahun lalu, dimana penyerangan Kyuubi berlangsung akibat Uchiha Madara yang mengendalikannya, membuat kedua orang tuanya, Namikaze Minato juga Uzumaki Kushina tewas, juga selama ini, karena Kyuubi yang berada di dalam dirinya itu, membuat dirinya sengsara, dimana seluruh penduduk membencinya, juga mengatai dirinya monster. Tapi kemudian, senyum tulus terpasang di wajah cantik gadis Uzumaki tersebut, membalas pelukan pria yang ada di depannya tersbeut, dimana dirinya melihat tubuh pria itu bergetar._

_" Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu, Kurama. Aku sudah memaafkan dirimu, juga aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena bukan kamu yang bersalah." kata Naruto tulus membuat Kurama tersentak, menatap ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum tulus ke arahnya itu._

_**" Be-ben-nar-rkah?" **__tanya Kurama tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan oleh gadis Uzumaki tersebut. Kurama syok melihat gadis yang ada di depannya tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba, Naruto memeluk tubuh Kurama, yang sekarnag membuat pria tersebut terkejut._

_" Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan masa laluku lagi. Aku sekarang sudah memiliki teman-teman yang menerima diriku apa adanya." kata Naruto membuat Kurama sedikit tersentak, tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil, membalas pelukan gadis tersebut._

_**" Aku tahu. Aku melihat di sini, terutama gadis Hyuuga yang selalu menemanimu." **__ kata Kurama membuat naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Kurama mengelus pelan rambut pirang gadis tersebut, membuat Naruto merasa nyaman atas perlakuan pria yang ada di hadapannya itu._

_**" Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku, Naru-chan?" **__tanya Kurama membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap senyum tulus dari pria tersebut. Naruto menatap dalam mata ruby pria itu, terkejut karena terlihat sorot keseriusan, ketulusan juga kasih sayang yang begitu besar di sana. Terkekeh pelan, Naruto tidak mau kekehannya di dengar seperti suara tawa, sedangkan Kurama hanya mengernyit bingung menatap gadis yang ada di depannya itu._

_" Aku tidak menyangkah, kamu adalah siluman yang paling jahat juga di takuti, memiliki sisi romantis seperti tadi." kata Naruto yang mau tidak mau tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Kurama yang mendengar tentu saja terkejut, kemudian wajahnya mengeluarkan semburan pink tipis di kedua pipinya, menatap galak ke arah Naruto yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajahnya tersebut._

_**" Aku serius." **__ desis Kurama tajam membuat Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, juga tawanya yang tidak bisa di redam dengan cepat itu. Kurama mengeluarkan kedutan kesal, tapi tiba-tiba di kepalanya terlintas sesuatu, membuat dirinya menyengir, kemudian dengan cepat, dirinya mengelitik pinggang gadis mungil tersebut._

_" AHA..HAHAH… ST-STOP…ST-STOPP KURAMA! AHAHAHAHA!" kata Naruto memohon tapi membuat Kurama menyengir jahat mendengarnya._

_**" Minta maaf dulu kepadaku, baru aku akan berhenti." **__kata Kurama menyengir menang._

_" AHAHAHA… O-OK-KAY! MA-MAA-AF-FKA-KAN A-K-AK-KU." kata Naruto akhirnya, membuat Kurama tersenyum menang, kemudian dirinya menarik tangan Naruto, memeluk tubuh mungil gadis tersebut dengan kasih sayang._

_**" Mulai sekarang, kamu adalah kekasihku. Kekasih seorang Kurama no Youko, siluman terkuat yang ada di muka bumi ini. Siapapun yang berani melukaimu ataupun mengganggumu, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh mereka." **__kata Kurama protective membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya terkekeh pelan, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria tampan tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_End Flashback_

_._

_._

_._

Itu adalah sekilah kenangan masa lalu dirinya dengan Kurama, yang setelahnya, Kurama dengan sangat protectivenya sampai-sampai keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto, menjadi sosok pria yang dirinya lihat itu. Kurama ngotot tinggal di dalam satu atap bersama gadis Uzumaki tersebut, yang berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak sopan terhadap dirinya. Semua sahabat-sahabat gadis Uzumaki tersebut tidak percaya melihat Kurama, kalau sosok pria yang bersama dengan dirinya tersebut adalah kekasihnya, terutama Sakura dan Ino, karena mereka selalu melihat Naruto yang begitu cuek dengan pria-pria yang menyukai dirinya, dan ternyata bisa mendapatkan pria paling tampan selain almarhum Yondaime Hokage. Dengan polosnya Sakura bertanya kepada Naruto sampai-sampai pakai apa bisa mendapatkan cowok setampan Kurama, yang tentu saja membuat Naruto langsung menampik gadis Haruno tersebut. Hinata tersenyum tulus, juga mengucapkan selamat kepada sahabat baiknya tersebut. Tapi, semua kebahagian yang dimiliki gadis Uzumaki tersebut harus kandas. Kurama mengorbankan nyawanya, hanya untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan Juubi, dimana saat itu Kurama berubah dalam bentuk rubah ekor sembilan. Saat itu, Naruto sangat terkejut, juga menatap horror tubuh raksasa Kurama yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Menggeleng kepala keras, Naruto tidak mau memikirkan kejadian terpahitnya, setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya. Dirinya tidak bisa melihat senyum tulus pria itu lagi, perlikaku manisnya kepadanya kembali, juga perhatian yang di berikan dari pria itu kepadanya. Tersenyum kecil, dirinya kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, tampa terasa, aliran air mata rai sudut matanya keluar.

" Naru-chan." panggil seseorang membuat Naruto membuka kedua matanya, terkejut. Dengan cepat dirinya menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat keluar dari pelupuk matanya, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah seorang kunoichi berambut indigo, menatap khawatir ke arahnya.

" Hina-chan, ada apa?" tanya Naruto kepada kunoichi tersebut. Hyuuga Hinata, sahabat Hinata yang bisa di katakan sudah seperti saudara, hanya dirinyalah yang mengetahui kalau Kurama, kekasih Naruto yang merupakan Siluman Ekor Sembilan itu. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Hinata berjalan ke bangku yang diduduki Naruto itu, kemudian dirinya duduk di samping gadis pirang tersebut.

" Apa kamu masih memikirkan Kura-kun?" tanya Hinata pelan membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

" Dipikirkanpun percuma Hina-chan, dia tidak akan kembali lagi." kata Naruto sedih membuat Hinata tidak enak mendengarnya.

" Ma-maf-fkan a-ak-ku.." kata Hinata bersalah, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya menggeleng kepala pelan.

" Bukan salahmu kok. Aku akan mencoba melupakannya." kata Naruto membuat Hinata tersenyum sedih mendengarnya.

" Bagaimana dengan tou-sanmu Hina-chan?" tanya Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak kecil, menunduk sedih.

" To-tou-san baik-baik saja." kata Hinata pelan membuat Naruto menatap menyelidik ke arahnya.

" Apa tetua Hyuuga masih menyalahkanmu?" tanya Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut, yang kemudian menatap ke arah gadis Uzumaki tersebut.

" Apa tetua Hyuuga masih menyalahkanmu karena Hiashi-san melindungimu yang setelahnya Hiashi-san mengalami lumpuh total?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi membuat Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya. Hinata langsung menundukkan kembali kepalanya, kemudian tidak lama setelahnya, terdengar isakkan tangis dari gadis Hyuuga tersebut, membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersenyum kecil.

" Apa kamu masih menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Hina-chan?" tanya Naruto yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh Hinata. Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah dari Hinata Hyuuga juga Hanabi Hyuuga, mengalami lumpuh total akibat dirinya melindungi putri sulungnya dari serangan Zetsu Hitam yang dimana hampir membuat gadis Hyuuga itu terbunuh. Para Zetsu hitam itu memang tidak berhasil membunuh Hinata, tapi berhasil membuat Hiashi terluka parah, dimana organ-organ vitalnya hampir semuanya rusak total, yang kemudian membuat dirinya lumpuh seumur hidup. Walaupun berhasil menyembuhkan beberapa organ vital, tapi tidak berhasil membuat Hiashi bisa kembali berjalan. Hiashi tidak mempermasalahkan jika dirinya lumpuh, malah dirinya bersyukur telah menjadi orang tua yang berguna untuk kedua putrinya, begitupula Hanabi dan Neji, mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan Hinata, karena dalam medan peperangan, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan diri kita sendiri. Tapi, para tetua Hyuuga menyalahkan Hinata, karena dirinya yang lemah itulah, membuat orang harus melindungi dirinya, dan Hiashi terkena batu dari kelemahan gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

" Jangan di pikirkan Hina-chan, walaupun kamu tidak menjadi headclan Hyuuga nanti, keluargamu masih sayang denganmu kok." kata Naruto membuat Hinata mendeongakan kepalanya, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" A-ar-rig-gat-to." kata Hinata terisak-isak membuat Naruto tersenyum, memeluk tubuh Hinata yang bergetar karena menangis.

" Sudah jangan di pikirkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja okay, Hiashi-san juga tidak mempermasalahkannya juga kan." kata Naruto menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Selang beberapa saat setelahnya, Hinata akhirnya bisa juga menghentikan tangisannya, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Teringat sesuatu, Naruto dengan pelan melepaskan pelukannya kepada gadis Hyuuga yang menyeka air matanya tersebut.

" Hina-chan, aku sedang mempelajari jutsu baru. Apa kamu mau lihat?" tanya Naruto membuat Hinata menatap ke arah gadis Uzumaki yang serius menatap dirinya.

" Ju-jut-tsu a-ap-pa Na-nar-ruc-chan?" tanya Hinata masih terisak setelah dirinya habis menangis di dalam pelukan sahabatnya itu. Naruto kemudian melompat berdiri, tersenyum lebar ke arah Hinata yang menatap bingung dirinya itu.

" Tapi tidak di sini aku akan menunjukkannya kepadamu. Yuk, ikut aku." kata Naruto yang kemudian menarik tangan kanan Hinata, kemudian mereka berdua berlari keluar dari taman tersebut.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

Naruto juga Hinata akhirnya sampai di padang rumput luas, jauh dari permukiman penduduk. Naruto juga Hinata kemudian berhenti di bawah salah satu pohon yang cukup rindang, yang setelahnya, Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan dari gadis Hyuuga itu.

" Jutsu apa yang mau kamu perlihatkan, Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata sedikit penasaran, karena setiap dirinya bertanya, pasti jawaban yang di berikan sahabatnya itu 'rahasia'. Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Hinata, kemudian mengambil kertas gulungan dari kantong ninjanya, membuat Hinata bingung menatap dirinya.

" Aku juga belum tahu Hina-chan. Aku baru saja kemarin mendapatkan gulungan ini dari tempat rahasia. Ini mungin seperti **Fuin**, tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan tulisannya." jelas Naruto membuat Hinata terkekeh lembut mendengarnya.

" kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat sama-sama, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." tawar Hinata lembut yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto, kemudian dirinya membuka gulungan yang di pegangnya itu, merentangkan di padang rumput di bawah mereka. Naruto juga Hinata menduduki diri mereka di rerumputan, menatap serius isi gulungan tersebut, yang di mana isinya tulisan-tulisan aneh, juga segel tangan yang rumit.

" Ini jutsu apa, Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti dengan tulisan yang ada di depannya tersebut.

" Aku juga tidak tahu Hina-chan. Tulisannya aneh sekali dan lagi ada beberapa tinta yang pudar. Mungkin tulisan orang hutan kali ya." jawab Naruto asal membuat Hinata terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Coba kita ikuti segel tangan yang ada di gulungan ini." saran Hinata membuat Naruto menatap ke arah sahabatnya tersebut.

" Kenapa memangnya Hina-chan?" tanya Naruto polos membuat Hinata tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Kalau kita penasaran, kenapa kita tidak mencoba mengikuti segel tangan yang ada di gulungan ini?" kata Hinata membuat Naruto berpikir sebentar, tapi kemudian senyum lebar di perlihatkan ke arah sahabatnya itu.

" Benar juga ya, yuk kita coba." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hinata. Mereka berdua kemudian mencoba mengikuti segel tangan yang ada di gulungan tersebut. Awalnya ada kesalahan di beberapa tahap, tapi lama kelamaan mereka terbiasa, juga akhirnya mereka berdua selelsai melakukan segel tangan yang ada di gulungan tersebut.

_Tidak terjadi apa-apa_

Naruto juga Hinata saling pandang, mengedip-ngedipkan mata mereka berkali-kali. Perasaan mereka sudah mengikuti segel tangan seperti yang ada di gulungan tersebut.

" Kok tidak terjadi apa-apa?" kata Naruto membuka suara, yang di mana Hinata kembali menatap gulungan tersebut.

" Kita sudah benar melakukannya. Apa yang salah ya?" tanya Hinata membuat Naruto juga ikut menatap ke arah gulungannya itu.

" Segel yang kita lakukan sama seperti yang ada di sini. Apa yang salah dengan yang kita lakukan tadi?" kata Naruto heran dengan gulungan aneh yang di bawanya itu.

" Mungkin karena kita melakukannya berkali-kali jadi tidak keluar jutsunya." kata Hinata menilai, tapi yang malah membuat Naruto mengibaskan tangan ke arahnya.

" Tidak mungkin Hina-chan. Dulu waktu aku mempelajari **Rasengan** saja tidak seperti ini, walaupun aku berkali-kali mencoba, tapi akhirnya bisa." kata Naruto tidak yakin membuat Hinata berpikir. Tiba-tiba, dari gulungan tersebut terbuka sebuah portal hitam kecil, yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Naruto juga Hinata menatap horror ke arah portal hitam tersebut, yang setelahnya, kedua gadis tersebut masuk ke dalam portal hitam misterius dari gulungan jutsu gadis Uzumaki tersebut.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka berdua yang akhirnya terjatuh ke dalam portal misterus tersebut, dimana yang setelah mereka masuk ke dalam portal itu, perlahan-lahan menutupi portal buatan mereka, yang setelahnya gulungan jurus milik Naruto terbakar habis menjadi abu.

.

.

.

Other Dimension

.

.

.

.

Forks

.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah hutan yang hijau, terlihat sebuah rumah yang sangat asri juga terkesan modern, dimana satu keluarga terlihat sedang mempeributkan sesuatu.

" Lihat, aku akhirnya bisa mengalahkanmu Jas!" seru seorang pria yang memiliki tubuh besar, yang di mana seluruh warna kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, berambut ikal hitam, tertawa terbahak-bahak ke arah seorang pria berambut pirang keemasan yang menatap kesal ke arahnya itu. Seorang pria berambut perunggu menahan tawa melihat tingkah kedua pria tersebut, kemudian dirinya tersentak kecil, menatap ke arah seorang gadis berambut pendek lancip, menerawang kosong.

" Apa yang kamu lihat, Alice?" tanya pria berambut perunggu tersbeut membuat gadis yang bernama Alice itu tersadar.

" Aku melihat sesuatu jatuh dari langit di sekitar sini. Seperti dua orang gadis, tapi aku tidak yakin, Edward." kata Alice tidak yakin membuat seorang wanita yang berada di dapur, berjalan seperti kecepatan cahaya ke arah gadis tersebut.

" Apa itu menyangkut dengan Victoria?" tanya wanita tersebut lembut, tapi di jawab gelengan oleh gadis tersebut.

" Tidak. Aku tidak melihat Victoria mendekati Forks ataupun di sini. Tiba-tiba saja pengelihatan itu masuk ke dalam pikiranku." kata Alice menunduk kepalanya, membuat wanita tersebut tersenyum maklum.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" terdengar teriakan ketakutan seseorang membuat satu keluarga itu terkejut.

" Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pria berbadan besar tersebut kaget membuat mereka semua melompat berdiri, menatap ke arah luar dimana terdengar beberapa ranting pohon patah.

" Carlise." panggil wanita itu pelan, yang tiba-tiba muncul sosok seorang pria muda, sekitar berumur 20 tahunan di hadapan mereka.

" Aku juga mendengarnya Esme. Siapa gadis yang berteriak keras itu?" tanya Carlise kepada mereka semua.

" Aku tidak tahu Carlise, tapi Alice mendapat penglihatan kalau ada dua gadis jatuh dari langit, yang kemudian mendarat di sekitar sini." jelas Edward membuat Carlise mengangguk mengerti.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita mengeceknya." kata Carlise yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka semua

.

.

.

.

Dua orang gadis yang tadinya jatuh dari langit(?), mereka berdua akhirnya bisa mendarat di tanah yang cukup empuk karena cuaca di tempat mereka lumayan lembab. Gadis berambut pirang panjang mengelus pelan bokongnya, mengaduh sakit karena beberapa bagian tubuhnya sempat lecet akibat ranting-ranting pohon yang mereka lewati tersebut, sedangkan gadis berambut indigo di sampingnya, jatuh terbaring, yang pelan-pelan mencoba menduduki dirinya.

" Aduh duh." keluh gadis berambut pirang itu, dimana pakaian kunoichinya tersobek di beberapa bagian, juga bokongnya yang lumayan sakit akibat pendaratan tiba-tiba itu.

" Hina-chan, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu kepada sahabatnya yang mencoba duduk tersebut.

" Aku baik-baik saja Naru-chan." jawab gadis di panggil Hina-chan itu, yang dimana dirinya akhirnya bisa duduk. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian menatap sekeliling, heran.

" Hina-chan, perasaanku saja atau kita berada di tempat lain?" tanya gadis berambut pirang tersebut membuat temannya ikut menatap sekeliling, terkejut.

" Ini di mana Naru-chan?" tanya Hina-chan sedangkan sahabatnya itu menggeleng tidak tahu.

" Aku juga tidak tahu Hina-chan. Kita masuk ke dalam lubang gelap, yang setelahnya kita jatuh di sini." kata Naru-chan tidak mengerti.

" Halo, apa ada orang di sana?" tanya suara seseorang membuat Naru-chan juga Hina-chan tersentak kaget, menatap ke arah sekumpulan orang berkulit sangat putih dengan mata berwarna topaz, menatap ke arah mereka.

" Hina-chan, apa mereka orang Konoha?" tanya Naru-chan kepada sahabatnya itu karena bahasa yang di gunakan pria itu bisa di mengerti oleh dirinya, membuat sekolompok orang tersebut sedikit bingung.

" Aku rasa bukan Naru-chan. Di desa kita tidak memiliki pakaian sebagus mereka." jawab Hina-chan menilai orang-orang yang ada di depannya itu. Naru-chan mengangguk pelan, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah pria berambut pirang klimiks, dimana kalau di lihat pria tersebut cukup ramah.

" Ano, maaf tapi ini ada di mana ya?" tanya Naru-chan sopan membuat pria yang ada di depan kelompok mereka sedikit mengerutkan kening.

" Apa kalian tidak tahu? Di sini adalah kota kecil bernama Forks." jawab pria berbadan kekar itu membuat Naru-chan juga Hina-chan menatap ke arahnya.

" Forks? Apa itu?" tanya Naru-chan polosnya membuat pria berbadan kekar itu sedikit terteguh mendengarnya.

" Kalian berasal dari mana?" tanya wanita berambut coklat pendek itu halus membuat Naru-chan juga Hina-chan menatap ke arahnya.

" Kami berasal dari Konoha. Dan aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dan temanku ini namanya Hyuuga Hinata." kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri, sedangkan wanita berambut coklat itu sedikit bingung, kemudian menatap ke arah pria berambut perunggu yang menatap penuh selidik ke arah Naruto juga Hinata.

" Konoha? Dimana itu?" tanya gadis cantik berambut pirang emas panjang ke arah Naruto.

" Konoha adalah bagian Desa Negara Api, dettebene. Apa kalian tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto membuat gadis tersebut mengernyit bingung.

" Bagaimana kalian bisa kemari?" tanya pria berambut perunggu itu.

" Oh itu, tadi aku dan Hina-chan sedang mencoba jutsu yang ada di dalam gulungan milikku, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul lubang hitam, yang setelahnya kami berdua masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut, dan akhirnya jatuh ke sini." kata Naruto menjelaskan, kemudian dirinya mencoba bangkit berdiri, tapi hampir jatuh kalau tidak saja pria berambut pirang klimiks itu menahanya.

" Kamu baik-baik saja, nona?" tanya pria tersebut membuat Naruto mengangguk kepala.

" Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." katanya yang kemudian membantu Hinata berdiri, dimana pakaian Hinata juga sobek di beberapa bagian, juga sweater lavendernya juga kotor.

" Maaf sebelumnya, perkenalkan, namaku Carlise Cullen, lalu istriku Esme Cullen, kemudian pria berambut perunggu itu bernama Edward Cullen, lalu gadis yang cantik itu Rosalie Hale, lalu pria berbadan besar itu Emmett Cullen, lalu gadis berambut hitam itu Alice Cullen, yang terakhir pria yang ada di situ bernama Jasper Hale." kata Carlise memperkenalkan diri tapi bingung melihat Naruto yang tertawa geli mendengarnya.

" Cullen? Hina-chan ada nama seaneh itu. Cullen, Culun kali mungkin ya, jadi di buat sedikit keren jadi Cullen." kata Naruto geli membuat Carlise, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward juga Alice sweatdrop mendengarnya.

" Jangan begitu Naru-chan." tegur Hinata, menatap tidak enak ke arah Carlise.

" Ah sebenarnya 'C' di sini itu di baca 'K' " ralat Carlise membuat Naruto menghentikan kekehannya.

" Oh begitu. Maaf atas ketidak sopananku." kata Naruto tidak enak, sedangkan Carlise tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Tidak apa-apa, dan lagi kalian bukan berasal dari sini." kata Carlise.

" Memang di sini bukan Konoha?" tanya Naruto memastikan kembali.

" Di sini bukan Konoha manis, di sini Forks." gurau Emmett membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya, sedangkan Hinata entah kenapa wajahnya merona.

" Jangan panggil aku manis. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, kunoichi terhebat dari Konoha, dattebene." kata Naruto bangganya membuat keluarga Cullen menatap tidak percaya ke arah gadis pirang tersebut.

" Kunoichi?" tanya Edward memastikan yang di jawab anggukan mantap dari Naruto.

" Tentu saja. Aku adalah kunoichi nomor satu di desaku, juga di dalam buku bingo, aku mendapat predikan rank SSS." kata Naruto bangga.

" Masih ada kunoichi di dunia ini!?" seru Emmett yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Naruto mengeluarkan kedutan kesal karena merasa di remehkan.

" Dasar kamu pria berbadan lebar. Beraninya meremehkanku." kata Naruto yang langsung melakukan segel tangan di depan dadanya.

**" Kagebushin no Jutsu." ** kata Naruto yang kemudian muncul asap putih di hadapan keluarga Cullen yang terkejut melihatnya. Asap putih tersebut sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, memperlihatkan Naruto yang sekarang menjadi lima orang.

" A-ap-pa.." kata Emmett tidak percaya membuat Naruto tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

" Kamu telah menghinaku pria berbadan lebar. Terimalah kemarahan seorang Uzumaki Naruto." seru Naruto yang siap-siap menerjang ke arah Emmett yang masih syok juga tidak percaya dengan sosok Naruto yang menjadi lima, menerjang dirinya.

_KRIYUKKKKKKK~~~_

Terdengar suara perut seseorang membuat semua orang langsung hening seketika. Naruto melotot sebentar, tapi kemudian wajahnya mendadak menjadi merah, yang di mana tangan kanannya memegang perutnya itu.

" Hehehe, aku lupa sarapan tadi." kata Naruto yang di sertai tawa gugup, membuat Emmett langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, Rosalie, Alice juga Edward menahan tawa mendengar perkataan polos darinya itu, sedangkan Carlise dan Esme tersenyum maklum mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, kamu dan temanmu ikut ke rumah kami, bagaimana?" tawar Carlise membuat Naruto juga Hinata saling pandang.

" Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata tidak enak membuat Esme tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

" Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kalian bukan berasal dari sini. Kami akan memberi kalian tempat tinggal." kata Esme lembut membuat Naruto juga Hinata menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya.

" Ta-tap-pi…" kata Hinata terputus melihat Alice yang berjalan seperti menari, memeluk dirinya itu.

" Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Kalian berdua mungkin akan bergabung dengan kami." kata Alice membuat Hinata sedikit menggigil.

" Ano, maaf, tapi kamu dingin." kata Hinata pelan membuat Alice tersentak kaget, dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya.

" Oh maaf." kata Alice bersalah membuat Hinata tersenyum maklum ke arahnya.

" Tidak apa-apa Cullen-san." kata Hinata sedangakn Alice menatap ke arah Carlise, Esme juga Edward, membuat Carlise mengangguk mengerti.

" Sebelum itu, kami ingin memberi tahukan rahasia kami." kata Carlise membuat Naruto juga Hinata menatap bingung ke arahnya. Carlise menatap keluarganya sebentar, kemudian menatap kembali ke arah Naruto juga Hinata yang masih bingung dengan perkataan pria tampan itu.

" Kami ini adalah vampire." kata Carlise akhirnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sun and Moon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto U x Jacob B and Hyuuga Hinata x Paul Lahote**

**Warning : Romance, Supernatural, Drama, sedikit Hurt/ Comfort**

**Naruto juga Twilight bukan punya saya, tapi saya hanya meminjam beberapa kharater untuk fict saya**

**Halo sahabat Naruto and Twilight, ketemu lagi dengan saya**

**Hmm, saya harap kalian menikmati fict perdana crossover saya ini. juga memberikan komentar-komentar tentang fict saya ini.**

**Ok, maaf sebelumnya, saya juga sebenarnya tidak suka film Twilight, tpi saya lebih suka novelnya, karena lebih jelas juga terpirinci di banding filmnya.**

**Maaf buat para penggemar Edward, soalnya di sini saya pasangkan Naru dengan Jacob, soalnya di novelnya itu, Jacob sangat menyedihkan sekali kehidupannya, dan lagi Jacob adalah tokoh favorite saya.**

**Ok kita langsung saja masuk ke chapter dua dari fict crossover perdana saya ini**

**Enjoy Reading All**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto juga Hinata terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Carlise, dimana dirinya menyatakan kalau mereka adalah vampire. Naruto juga Hinata mengedip-ngedipkan mata mereka, kemudian mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain, lalu menatap bingung ke arah Carlise, Esme, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett juga Jasper yang sedikit menjauh dari mereka tersebut.

" Ano, maaf, tapi vampire itu apa ya?" tanya Naruto polosnya membuat mereka terkejut mendengar pertanyaan gadis pirang tersebut.

" Kalian tidak tahu vampire?" tanya Edward memastikan membuat Naruto juga Hinata menatap heran ke arahnya.

" Memang apa itu vampire? Sejenis mahkluk lain?" tanya Naruto polosnya membuat Edward menatap tidak percaya ke arah gadis pirang tersebut, kemudian dirinya menatap intens ke arah Naruto yang bingung dengan perkataannya tersebut. Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah sahabatnya tersebut, yang juga dimana dirinya sama bingungnya dengannya itu.

" Hina-chan, apa kamu tahu vampire?" tanya Naruto kepada sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

" Aku juga tidak tahu juga, Naru-chan." jawab Hinata membuat Naruto kemudian menatap kembali Carlise yang masih terkejut itu.

" Kami tidak tahu apa itu vampire. Di desa kami tidak ada yang namanya vampire." aku Naruto membuat Carlise kemudian menatap ke arah Edward, dimana Edward menggeleng kecil ke arah pria tersebut. Carlise kemudian menatap kembali ke arah Naruto juga Hinata yang menatap bingung ke arah mereka tersebut.

" Ehm begini, vampire adalah mahkluk dimana manusia menukarkan jiwanya untuk hidup abadi." kata Carlise membuat Naruto juga Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

" Jadi kalian ini hantu!? Hina-chan aku takut dengan hantu!" seru Naruto yang kemudian memeluk erat Hinata yang terkejut juga kelagapan dengan tindakkan tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu. Carlise terteguh melihat tingkah ajaib gadis berambut pirang itu sedangkan Esme, Alice, Rosalie, jasper juga Edward menahan tawa geli melihat tingkah Naruto, sedangkan Emmett tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah koncol gadis pirang tersebut. Edward menatap ke arah Jasper yang mengangguk pelan ke arahnya.

" Tenang Naru-chan. Mereka tidak mungkin hantu, kalau hantu sudah pasti mereka transparan." kata Hinata menenangkan sahabatnya itu, dimana seluruh tubuhnya sudah bergetar ketakutan.

" Tenang, kami bukan hantu, sayang." kata Esme lembut membuat Naruto entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba merasa tenang mendengar suara lembut dari wanita itu. Naruto melirik ke arah Esme yang tersenyum teduh ke arahnya, juga Carlise, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie dan Jasper yang menatap ke arahnya itu.

" Jadi kalian bukan hantu?" tanya Naruto masih takut membuat Esme tertawa merdu mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja bukan sayang. Kami adalah vampire, bisa di bilang kami adalah manusia hidup abadi." kata Esme membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian dirinya perlahan melepaskan pelukannya kepada Hinata yang menghembuskan nafas lega, tersenyum ke arah dirinya tersbeut.

" Jadi kalian tidak bisa mati?" tanya Naruto membuat Esme terkekeh merdu mendengarnya.

" Kami sama sekali tidak bisa mati karena faktor umur, penyakit ataupun apapun juga kami tidak bisa tua. Kami ini immortal." jawab Esme membuat Naruto menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya.

" Hina-chan, aku baru bertemu ada manusia seperti itu." kata Naruto tidak percaya membuat Hinata mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

" Aku juga Naru-chan. Mereka pasti sangat special, dan lagi katanya mereka tidak bisa tua. Mereka pasti akan seperti ini selamanya." kata Hinata yang juga takjub mendengar penjelasan Esme itu.

" Tapi makanan kami adalah darah." kata Edward tiba-tiba membuat Naruto juga Hinata menatap ke arah pria berambut perunggu itu.

" Darah? Darah apa? Darah manusia? Darah binatang? Kantong Darah?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi membuat Edward sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan darinya tersebut. Carlise yang mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Naruto, tersenyum kecil.

" Kami meminum darah binatang, tapi ada beberapa kelompok yang meminum darah manusia. Bisa di bilang, kami ini adalah vegetarian." jelas Carlise membuat Naruto hanya ber oh ria saja.

" Apa setiap vampire meminum darah?" tanya Hinata yang di jawab anggukan oleh Carlise.

" Tentu saja, tapi kalian jangan takut, karena kami tidak meminum darah manusia. Kami ini vampire vegetarian." kata Carlise membuat Naruto juga Hinata menatap heran ke arahnya.

" Buat apa takut dengan vampire. Kami ini kunoichi hebat, kalau berani dekat-dekat, akan aku langsung hajar mereka." kata Naruto membuat semua keluarga Cullen tertawa mendengarnya.

" Apa tidak ada yang bisa kalian makan selain darah? Darah kan tidak bisa membuat kenyang. Bagaimana kalau ramen? Ramen Paman Teuchi yang paling enak di seluruh dunia." kata Naruto lagi, semangat membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil melihatnya, sedangkan Keluarga Cullen hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kanak-kanak darinya tersebut.

" Kami tidak bisa makan apapun selain darah, karena itulah makanan kami." jawab Carlise membuat Naruto menatap kecewa medengarnya.

" Padahal ramen paman Teuchi yang paling enak." kata Naruto membuat Keluarga Cullen terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Kamu membuat aku gemes melihat tingkahmu, manis." kata Emmett gemes melihat tingkah kanak-kanak Naruto, membuat Naruto langsung menatap galak ke arah pria bertubuh besar tersebut.

" Panggil aku manis lagi, siap-siap saja kamu tidak bisa melihat matahari esok pria berbadan lebar." ancam naruto membuat Emmett tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Bunyi perut Naruto terdengar lagi, membuat gadis pirang itu langsung memegang perutnya yang keroncongan akibat kelaparan.

" Kalian berdua sebaiknya ikut kami. Selamat bergabung di keluarga kami, karena kami sudah menganggap kalian sebagai keluarga, dan lagi kalian sepertinya tidak tahu tempat ini." kata Carlise membuat Naruto juga Hinata saling pandang, kemudian tersneyum ke arah Carlise.

" Terima kasih, Cullen-san." kata mereka bersamaan membuat Carlise terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Panggil saja aku Carlise." kata Carlise membuat Naruto juga Hinata mengangguk mendengarnya. Mereka kemudian berjalan menjauhi termpat insiden terjatuhnya Naruto juga Hinata dari langit, kemudian mereka berjalan ke arah rumah yang ada beberapa meter dari mereka tersebut. Naruto juga Hinata menatap kagum bangunan tersebut, dimana selama mereka di Konoha, tidak ada rumah sebagus yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

" Hina-chan, rumahnya bagus sekali ya. Di Konoha saja tidak ada rumah sebagus ini." kata Naruto takjub yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh sahabatnya itu.

" Benar Naru-chan. Mansion kami saja tidak sebagus ini." kata Hinata yang takjub melihat rumah di depannya itu. Esme yang mendengar perkataan kedua gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Rumah ini adalah hasil rancanganku." kata Esme membuat Naruto juga Hinata menatap ke arah wanita tersebut, takjub.

" Anda benar-benar hebat sekali Esme-san." puji Naruto membuat Esme terkekeh merdu mendengarnya.

" Cukup Esme saja, tidak perlu ada akhiran apapun." kata Esme membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah.

" Um, baiklah Esme." kata Naruto membuat Esme tersenyum mendengarnya. Carlise kemudian membuka pintu rumah tersebut, dimana terlihat interior-interior yang sangat indah juga tidak pernah di lihat sebelumnya oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Di pojok ruangan tersbeut, terlihat sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam yang tersimpan di sana, rak-rak buku yang lumayan besar, juga pernak-pernik lainnya yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Naruto juga Hinata menatap takjub isi rumah tersebut, kemudian Naruto berlari meninggalkan Hinata, Carlise, Esme, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett juga Jasper , melihat seluruh isi rumah tersebut. Dengan tidak sopannya, Naruto mengecek dapur, dimana terlihat perabotan-perabotan yang sangat mewah di sana, juga lengkap, kemudian dirinya berjalan ke arah jendela kaca, dimana terlihat pemandangan alam yang begitu indah. Naruto menatap takjub juga kagum, kemudian dirinya berjalan kembali ke arah Hinata juga Keluarga Cullen yang terkekeh melihanya.

" Hina-chan, rumah mereka bagus sekali. Banyak barang-barang yang tidak ada di desa kita di sini, bagaimana mereka bisa memilikinya?" tanya Naruto kepada sahabatnya itu, dimana Hinata juga menatap takjub isi ruangan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Carlise tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Naruto yang menyiratkan kekaguman itu.

" Kalian sebaiknya membersikan diri dulu, biarkan Alice yang mengantarkan kalian ke kamar mandi." kata Carlise membuat Naruto juga Hinata menatap diri mereka masing-masing, terkekeh pelan.

" Kami kotor sekali ya, gara-gara habis jatuh dari langit." kata Naruto tampa dosa membuat Emmett tertawa mendengarnya. Alice berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, yang kemudian memegang tangan Naruto juga Hinata, membuat kedua kunoichi tersebut menatap ke arah Alice yang tersenyum senang ke arah mereka berdua.

" Ayo aku antar kalian ke kamar mandi. Aku yakin kalian juga pasti tidak tahu cara menggunakan kamar mandi di sini, jadi aku akan membantu kalian. Rose, kamu bantu aku memandikan saudara kita ini." kata Alice yang langsung menarik Naruto juga Hinata yang melongo melihat tingkah gadis berambut hitam lancip tersebut, dimana Rosalie terkekeh pelan melihatnya, mengikuti Alice, Naruto juga Hinata yang berlari kecil naik ke tangga atas itu. Carlise, Esme, Edward juga Jasper tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka itu, sedangkan Emmett tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah bingung kedua kunoichi tersebut.

" Kamu tidak bisa membaca pikiran kedua gadis misterius itu, Edward?" tanya Carlise membuat Edward mengangguk.

" Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran mereka. Pikiran mereka seperti terlindungi sebuah tameng yang sangat kuat sama seperti Bella." jelas Edward membuat Carlise mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Mereka berdua begitu cantik juga manis, apalagi gadis berambut pirang itu, dia memiliki sifat yang polos juga tingkahnya yang sangat bersemangat." kata Esme menghebuskan nafas senang, membuat Carlise tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Ya, mereka sangat cantik juga manis. Aku yakin apa yang di katakan mereka itu jujur, karena mereka terlihat sangat lugu dan polos, bukan begitu Jasper?" tanya Carlise yanhg di jawab anggukan oleh Jasper.

" Waktu aku mengecek emosi mereka, semua yang di keluarkan oleh kedua gadis itu sangat natural juga alami, tidak ada kebohongan juga yang di tutup-tutupi, aku rasa mereka berdua berasal dari dimensi lain." jelas Jasper membuat Carlise mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Dan lagi, mereka berdua adalah kunoichi. Bayangkan, di zaman sekarang masih ada kunoichi seperti mereka." kata Emmett yang langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Jangan begitu Em, mereka juga adalah saudara kita. Entah kenapa, aku sangat menyukai tingkah polos kedua gadis itu." kata Esme membuat Carlise tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita membuat makan malam kepada mereka berdua." kata Carlise membuat Esme mengangguk ke arah suaminya itu, dimana wanita itu berjalan seperti kilat ke arah dapur, kemudian Jasper dan Emmett berjalan ke meja yang ada papan caturnya, sedangkan Edward ke grand piano, dimana dirinya mencoba memainkan beberapa lagu, yang setelahnya, dirinya berjalan membantu istrinya membuatkan makanan kepada tamu mereka.

.

.

.

.

Bersama Naruto, Hinata, Alice, Rosalie

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata yang yang di tarik paksa oleh gadis bagaikan peri itu hanya bisa bengong sendiri. Mereka kemudian masuk ke sebuah kamar, dimana terlihat isi kamar itu yang sangat mewah, dimana terlihat meja rias yang sangat besar, dimana berbagai macam produk-produk kecantikan malah terlihat di saja, juga beberapa lemari pakaian yang ada di sana, yang bisa di bilang berbagai macam pakaian ada di dalam lemari tersebut, juga lemari sepatu, dengan berbagai merk sepatu yang pasti ada juga di sana. Naruto dan Hinata hanya menatap bengong isi kamar tersebut, kemudian mereka berdua melihat sebuah tempat tidur yang sangat besar, juga bisa di bilang terkesan mewah.

" Tempat tidur kamu sangat bagus sekli, Alice." kata Naruto takjub membuat Alice yang sedang memilik pakaian di lemari itu tertawa mendengarnya

" Tapi kami tidak pernah menggunakannya." kata Alice membuat Naruto juga Hinata mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

" Ano, apa kalian para vampire tidak perlu tidur?" tanya Hinata membuat Alice menganggukkan kepala.

" Kami para vampire tidak perlu tidur Hinata. Tidak seperti manusia yang perlu tidur, kami bahkan tidak merasa ngantuk sama sekali." jawab Alice membuat Naruto juga Hinata menatap bingung ke arahnya.

" Apa kalian meminum sesuatu, sampai-sampai tidak merasa ngantuk?" tanya Naruto bingung membuat Alice tertawa merdu mendengarnya.

" Kami memang tidak perlu tidur Naruto. Memang seperti itulah vampire." kata Rosalie yang baru masuk ke kamar Alice itu, dimana membuat Naruto juga Hinata menatap ke arah gadis cantik itu, tersenyum, kemudian berjalan dengan anggun ke arah mereka berdua.

" Dia lebih cantik dari Ino-chan ya Hina-chan." kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Rosalie yang tertawa merdu mendengarnya.

" Kalian berdua cantik kok." kata Rosalie membuat wajah Naruto juga Hinata merona mendengar pujian dari Rosalie itu. Alice yang sudah selesai memilih pakaian untuk Naruto juga Hinata itu, kemudian dirinya berjalan ke arah dua kunoichi tersebut.

" Ayo sekarang waktunya memandikan kalian berdua." kata Alice semangat membuat Naruto juga Hinata langsung menatap ke arahnya itu.

" Ta-tap-pi.." kata Hinata terputus melihat gelengan kuat dari gadis tersebut.

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang sebaiknya kalian lepaskan pakaian jelek itu. Tanganku sampai gatal untuk memilih pakaian yang bagus untuk kalian berdua." kata Alice gemes membuat Rosalie tertawa medengarnya. Naruto juga Hinata saling pandang, kemudian dengan malu-malu, mereka berdua mau tidak mau menarik seleting jaket mereka masing-masing. Alice mengerang frustasi melihat kelambatan mereka berdua itu, dengan tidak sabaran, Alice langsung memegang tangan Naruto yang terkejut, kemudian dengan cepat dirinya menarik paksa jaket orange Naruto itu, dimana langsung memperlihatkan tubuh telanjang atas gadis itu, juga buah dadanya yang ukurannya di atas rata-rata tersebut.

" KYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto yang langsung menutupi kedua buah dadanya dengan menyilangkan tangannya, sedangkan Alice meringis mendengar teriakan memekik dari gadis pirang tersebut. Rosalie kemudian menatap ke arah Hinata yang wajahnya sudah merona matang, dimana dirinya melindungi dirinya dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Menyengir kecil, Rosalie kemudian berjalan ke arah Hinata, dimana gadis bermata lavender itu terkejut melihat ke arahnya.

" R-Ros-se-e…" kata Hinata terbata-bata dengan wajah yang memerah membuat Rosalie terkekeh merdu mendengarnya.

" Tenang saja Hinata, aku akan dengan cepat membantumu membuka jaketmu itu." kata Rosalie membuat Hinata menatap tidak percaya ke arah gadis cantik itu. Rosalie memegang kedua tangan Hinata, dimana mata Hinata yang langsung membulat melihat senyum Rosalie yang bisa di bilang sangat mencurigakan itu, yang setelanya, Rosalie menarik paksa jaket lavender gadis Hyuuga itu, sampai tersobek tubuh telanjang atasnya dimana memperlihatkan buah dadahnya yang bisa di katanyan ukurannya hampir sama seperti punya Naruto.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Hinata yang langsung menyilangkan tangannya, menutupi buah dadanya dari tatapan Rosalie yang tertawa merdu melihat tingkahnya tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang Keluarga Keluarga Cullen

.

.

.

.

.

Emmett tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar teriakan kedua dari arah tangga tersebut, dimana Jasper juga Edward tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka lagi mendengar teriakan Naruto juga Hinata itu. Esme yang ada di dapur yang juga mendengar teriakan memekik Naruto juga Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, dimana Carlise yang ada di sampingnya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan Alice sama Rose sampai-sampai membuat Naruto juga Hinata berteriak histeris seperti itu." kata Esme membuat Carlise yang sedang memotong paprika itu terkekeh kembali.

" Kamu pasti sudah mengetahui bagaimana tingkah Alice juga Rose bukan? Sebaiknya kita selesaikan hidangan ini." kata Carlise yang di jawab anggukan oleh Esme, kemudian dirinya yang memasukan daging kalkun ke dalam microwave, kemudian menekan beberapa tombol di microwave tersebut. Edward mendengar suara mesin mobil mendekat ke arah rumah mereka, tersenyum, karena mengetahui siapa yang datang bertamu di tempat mereka itu. Edward berjalan di depan pintu masuk, dimana terlihat sebuah truk tua berwarna merah kusam terparkir di sana, kemudian dari dalam truk tersebut, keluar seorang wanita berambut coklat gelap panjang, mengenakan sweater berwarna coklat dengan di kombinasi celana jeans warna biru, juga sepatu boots yang di gunakan gadis tersebut. Edward tersenyum melihat gadis tersbeut, dimana gadis itu juga membalas senyumannya.

" Aku tidak menyangkah kalau kamu akan berkunjung kemari, Bella." kata Edward membuat gadis bernama Bella itu tersenyum ke arahnya, yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Edward. Bella memeluk Edward sebentar, dimana pria itu mengecup puncak kepala gadis tersebut. Bella menyudahi pelukan mereka berdua, menyengir karena hidungnya itu mengendus sesuatu, kemudian menatap Edward yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya itu.

" Masakan? Apa kalian sekarang mencoba untuk memakan makanan manusia?" tanya Bella heran membuat Edward tertawa mendengarnya.

" Kami sekarang memiliki anggota keluarga baru, dan mereka adalah manusia. Jadi, Esme membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua." jawab Edward membuat Bella terkejut mendengarnya.

" Bagaimana mungkin? Ada manusia yang mengetahui identitas kalian?" tanya Bella membuat Edward terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Ceritanya panjang, dan aku yakin kamu pasti tidak akan percaya." kata Edward yang kemudian membawa Bella yang masing bingung itu masuk ke dalam. Emmett yang masih tertawa itu kemudian menatap ke arah Edward juga Bella yang berjalan mendekati mereka tersebut.

" Oh Bella, ada apa? Tumben sekali kamu main kemari." kata Emmett di sela-sela tawanya membuat Bella sedikit bingung, kemudian menatap ke arah jasper yang mencoba menahan tawanya tersebut.

" Hey ada apa ini? Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Bella tidak mengerti.

" KYAAAAA ALICE! AKU BISA MANDI SENDIRI! HINA-CHAN TOLONG AKU!" terdengar suara teriakan memekik seorang wanita di atas tangga membuat Bella terkejut. Emmett tertawa terbahak-bahak kembali mendengar teriakan memekik dari gadis tersebut, kemudian Bella menatap ke arah Edward yang mencoba menahan tawanya tersebut.

" Siapa dia?" tanya Bella membuat Edward membuang nafas, menatap ke arah Bella.

" Sudah aku bilang bukan, dia adalah keluarga baru kami." kata Edward membuat Bella mengernyit bingung.

" KYAAAAA ROSE, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN KEPADA HINA-CHAN!?" terdengar teriakan suara gadis yang sama kembali, membuat Bella terkejut kembali mendengarnya, sedangkan Emmett sudah terjatuh, memegang perutnya akibat tawa yang dirinya keluarkan itu.

" Hahahahaha, aku tidak menyangkan kalau seorang kunoichi bisa sehisteris begitu!" raung Emmett di sela-sela tawanya, Bella juga menatap Jasper yang juga tertawa mendengar teriakan gadis di atas itu, padahal dirinya tidak pernah melihat Jasper tertawa lepas seperti itu.

" ALICE APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DENGAN RAMBUTKU!?" teriakan memekik kembali terdengar membuat Emmett juga Jasper tertawa semakin keras mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak tahu apa ini bisa di bilang acara membantu orang mandi atau lomba berteriak!?" kata Emmett yang masih tertawa itu. Esme keluar dari dapur, menatap ke arah Emmet juga Jasper yang tertawa mendengar teriakan memekik gadis tersebut, kemudian pandangannya menatap ke arah Bella, tersenyum.

" Selamat datang Bella, maaf kalau aku tadi sedang memanggang kalkun." kata Esme tersenyum membuat Bella mau tidak mau membalas senyuman wanita tersebut.

" Tidak apa-apa Esme, dan ngomong-ngomong, siapa wanita yang berteriak itu?" tanya Bella penasaran membuat Esme tersenyum.

" Oh, dia adalah keluarga baru kami. Mereka berdua manusia." jawab Esme membuat Bella terkejut.

" Manusia!? Apa mereka tahu kalau kalian adalah vampire?" tanya Bella tidak percaya membuat Edward yang ada di sampingnya terkekeh.

" Tentu saja mereka tahu." kata Edward membuat Bella menatap ke arahnya.

" Apa mereka tidak takut dengan kalian?" tanya Bella membuat Edward tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Kalau mereka takut dengan kami, kenapa mereka sekarang ada di sini?" kata Edward terkekeh membuat Bella terkejut mendengarnya.

" Jadi mereka tidak takut dengan kalian?" tanya Bella yang di jawab anggukan oleh Edward.

" Tentu, dan lagi salah satu di antara mereka mengancam Emmett akan membuatnya tidak bisa melihat matahari esok kalau memanggi dirinya manis." kata Edward tertawa membuat Bella menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya, kemudian menatap ke arah Emmett yang masih tertawa terbaring tersebut.

" Ah, kalkunnya sudah matang." kata Esme tiba-tiba yang kemudian dengan cepat wanita tersebut meninggalkan mereka, masuk kembali ke arah dapur. Edward sedikit terdiam, kemudian dirinya membawa Bella yang bingung ke arah sofa.

" Em, Jas, mereka sudah selesai dengan acara mereka, sebaiknya kalian bersikap biasa." kata Edward membuat Emmett langsung menghentikan tawanya, kemudian menatap ke arah Edward yang tersenyum ke arahnya itu.

" Mereka kan tidak takut dengan kita, jadi buat apa bersikap seperti manusia?" tanya Emmett tidak mengerti membuat Edward terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Kamu tahu bukan, kalau Naruto pasti akan menghajarmu jika dia melihat kamu menertawai dirinya." kata Edward membuat Emmett tertawa kembali mendengarnya.

" Alice, aku tidak mau lagi mandi bersamamu lagi. Biar aku dan Hina-chan yang mandi sendiri." kata suara seseorang membuat Bella menatap ke arah tangga, dimana terlihat empat orang gadis yang berjalan turun dari tangga tersebut. Di sana terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang cerah panjang, dimana rambutnya sengaja di uraikan, mengenakan dress berwarna kuning cerah dengan motif musim semi, di mana wajah cantiknya terlihat kusut, kemudian di sampingnya terlihat gadis yang tidak kalah cantiknya berambut hitam panjang, dimana wajahnya entah kenapa merona merah, mengenakan dress berwarna ungu lembut, lalu di samping mereka terlihat Alice juga Rosalie yang tersenyum tampa dosa ke arah dua gadis tersebut.

" Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan. Kepalaku sampai sakit gara-gara kamu entah memberikan apa ke rambutku juga ke Hina-chan, juga ini lagi, sendal macam apa ini, kenapa susah sekali aku jalan!?" kesal Naruto dimana dirinya menggunakan sepatu hak pendek, berwarna kuning, yang dimana dirinya selalu hampir jatuh itu.

" Sudah Naruto, kamu sudah cantik seperti ini, jangan banyak bicara lagi." kata Alice membuat wajah Naruto semakin tertekuk.

" Cantik apanya? Aku sudah hampir enam kali jatuh menggunakan sendal sialan ini. Apa tidak tahu kakiku sakit gara-gara sendal ini!?" seru naruto kesal membuat Alice meringis menengarnya.

" Na-nar-ru-c-chan…" cicit Hinata menarik pelan dress Naruto membuat Naruto menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu.

" Ada apa Hina-chan? Apa kepalamu pusing?" tanya Naruto yang di jawab gelengan oleh gadis bermata lavender itu.

" Jangan marah Alice dan Rose lagi. Mereka kan sudah membantu kita Naru-chan." kata Hinata pelan membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, mengangguk malas.

" Baiklah, baiklah, tapi lain kali biarkan kami mandi sendiri okay." kata Naruto

" Baiklah, tapi aku akan memilih pakaian untuk kalian okay?" kata Alice membuat Naruto mengangguk malas, membuat Alice berseru kegirangan menari-nari, sedangkan Rose tertawa merdu melihatnya.

" Aku juga akan membantu kalian memilih pakaian yang bagus, juga merias wajah-wajah kalian." kata Rose membuat Naruto menatap horror ke arah gadis cantik itu.

" Merias wajah kami? Memang wajah kami ini kertas lukisan?" kata Naruto tidak percaya yang langsung memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Rosalie tertawa merdu juga Emmett yang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendnegarnya.

" Kenapa memangnya Naru-chan?" goda Emmett membuat Naruto menatap kesal ke arah pria berbadan besar itu.

" Diam kamu pria berbada lebar. Sekali lagi mengejekku, aku akan benar-benar membuatmu tidak bisa melihat matahari esok pagi." geram Naruto membuat Emmett semakin mengeraskan tawanya.

" Sudah Naru-chan." kata Hinata pelan membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas, mengangguk. Naruto kemudian tidak sengaja bertemu pandang ke arah Bella yang terkejut melihat dirinya.

" Siapa dia, Edward-san?" tanya Naruto membuat Edward tersenyum, melingkari tangan kanannya di pinggang Bella yang tersentak.

" Dia adalah kekasihku Naruto, namanya Bella, dan tolong panggil aku Edward saja." kata Edward membuat Naruto hanya ber oh ria, mengangguk paham. Carlise juga Esme yang keluar dari dapur, menatap ke arah Naruto.

" Naruto, Hinata, makan malam sudah siap." kata Carlise membuat Naruto juga Hinata menatap ke arah pria tersebut. Alice berdecak pelan melihat kedua gadis itu hanya bengong, dengan cepat menarik tangan mereka berdua kembali, berjalan ke dalam dapur, dimana di meja makan terhidang berbagai macam makanan. Naruto juga Hinata menatap tidak percaya ke arah meja makan tersebut, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Carlise, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward juga Alice yang tersenyum ke arah mereka itu.

" Ini terlalu berlebihan. Makanan ini sangat enak semua. Apa tidak apa-apa cuma kami yang makan?" tanya Naruto tidak enak membuat mereka terkekeh.

" Kalian tahu bukan kalau kami vampire, jadi kami hanya memakan darah." kata Carlise membuat Naruto menatap kembali ke arah hidangan makan malam tersebut. Alice dengan cekatan menduduki tubuh Naruto juga Hinata ke kursi, kemudian meletakan dua piring juga pisau dan garpu di depan mereka masing-masing.

" Jangan sungkan dengan kami. Kalian makan saja makan malam kalian." kata Alice membuat Naruto juga Hinata menatap Alice sebentar, kemudian mereka menatap ke arah garpu dan pisau yang terletak di depan mereka.

" Ini pisau buat apa?" tanya Naruto yang memegang pisau makan tersebut, kemudian menatap ke arah Hinata yang juga bingung seperti dirinya. Semua orang kecuali Hinata sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan polos dari gadis pirang tersebut, yang kemudian Emmett tertawa kembali membuat Naruto menatap tidak suka ke arah pria berbadan lebar itu.

" Pisau makan saja tidak tahu apa kegunaannya!? Kamu tinggal di mana sebenarnya Naruto!?" seru Emmett tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat mengeluarkan kedutan kesal.

" Aku tahu kok menggunakannya." kata Naruto kesal yang langsung saja memotong sembarangan daging kalkun tersebut, yang ajaibnya daging kalkun tersebut terpotong sesuai bagiannya. Emmett menatap tidak percaya ke arah potongan daging kalkun tersebut, sedangkan Naruto menyengir menang ke arah pria berbadan kekar tersebut.

" Lihat bukan, aku bisa memotong daging sebesar ini dengan pisau kecil ini." kata Naruto bangga membuat Emmett menatap ke arah gadis tersebut.

" Bagaimana caranya Naruto?" tanya Carlise membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil medengarnya.

" Aku mengaliri cakraku ke pisau itu, yang kemudian membuat pisau tersebut semakin tajam. Pisau yang sudah di aliri cakra bisa memotong kulit manusia juga membuat luka yang parah." jelas Naruto membuat Carlise berdecak kagum.

" Wow hebat sekali." kagum Rosalie membuat Naruto mengangguk.

" Tentu saja hebat, dan ini, aku akan memperlihatkan salah satu jutsu andalanku." kata Naruto yang kemudian memperlihatkan telapak tangan kanannya, yang dimana tangan kirinya mengenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya itu, yang tidak lama kemudian muncul sebuah pusaran berwarna biru di sana, membuat Carlise, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice juga Bella terkejut sedangkan Hinata tersenyum melihat pusaran tersebut.

" A-ap-pa i-it-itu.." kata Emmett tidak percaya membuat Naruto menyengir mendengarnya.

" Ini namanya **Rasengan**, jutsu ciptaan ayahku dimana kita memfokuskan cakra kita di telapak tangan kita, yang nantinya kumpulan-kumpulan cakra akan berpusat di telapak tangan kita, membentuk sebuah pusaran seperti ini." kata Naruto yang kemudian menghilangkan jutsunya itu, yang setelahnya dirinya sedikit terengah-engah membuat Hinata menatap cemas ke arah sahabatnya itu.

" Naru-chan, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata cemas yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh Naruto.

" Kamu baik-baik saja Naruto?" tanya Carlise yang juga cemas seperti Hinata.

" Aku baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa." kata Naruto tidak ingin membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya khawatir, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah hidangan yang ada di depannya itu.

" Kalau begitu, mari makan semuanya." kata Naruto yang langsung mengambil daging kalkun di depannya itu dengan tangan kanannya. Hinata menatap cemas ke arah sahabatnya itu. Dirinya tahu, belakangan ini sepertinya sabahatnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Edward yang tidak sengaja melihat wajah cemas Hinata hanya mengernyit pelan, tapi kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Carlise yang juga sepertinya menatap intens ke arah Naruto. Menggeleng pelan, Hinata kemudian mengambil buah apel yang ada di depannya itu, mengigit kulit merah apel tersebut, yang kemudian menelan pelan.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam akhirnya selesai juga. Naruto juga Hinata yang ingin membereskan peralatan mereka tadi, tidak di bolehkan oleh Esme, karena Esme melihat kedua gadis itu sudah kelelahan. Bella dan Edward juga pergi berkencan, juga Emmett dan Jasper yang sedang bermain sesuatu seperti shogi, kemudian Carlise yang ada di ruang kerjanya, juga Alice dan Rosalie yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di sebuah alat yang apa namanya. Sebelumnya, Carlise merekomodasikan Naruto juga Hinata bersekolah sama seperti ke tempat dimana Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie juga Emmett. Awalnya Naruto juga Hinata tidak mau, karena mereka pasti tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran yang di berikan oleh sensei-sensei di dunia ini, tapi memang Alice yang selalu memaksa orang itu, mau tida mau mereka mengalah, dengan syarat kalau mereka harus membantu mereka berdua memahami materi yang di berikan oleh sensei di sini, yang tentu saja di jawab anggukan semangat oleh Alice. Akhirnya, sekarang Hinata juga Naruto berada di sebuah kamar yang sangat luas, dimana mereka berdua masih duduk di atas ranjang empuk king size tersebut.

" Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha." kata Hinata membuat Naruto juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

" Mau bagaimana lagi, kita sudah berada di dunia ini, jadi tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha." kata Naruto menghela nafas putus asa, juga Hinata yang menghembuskan nafas juga. Hinata kemudian menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu, ragu-ragu akhirnya dirinya memberanikan diri bertanya.

" Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata membuat Naruto menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu.

" Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

" Apa kamu selalu kelelahan setiap mengeluarkan jutsu?" tanya Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Naruto kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan, mengangguk pelan.

" Sepertinya begitu." jawab Naruto membuat Hinata menatap sedih ke arah sahabatnya itu.

" Jangan memaksakan dirimu Naru-chan. Aku tidak mau kamu kenapa-napa." kata Hinata khawatir membuat Naruto tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya itu.

" Aku tidak akan memaksakan diriku lagi Hina-chan. Aku akan mengikuti pesan terakhir dari Kura-kun." kata Naruto terisak membuat Hinata mendekatkan dirinya, memeluk tubuh Naruto yang bergetar akibat menangis.

" Aku tidak tahan, Hina-chan. Aku tidak mau kalau dirinya pergi dulu dariku. Aku mencintainya Hina-chan." tangis Naruto membuat Hinata mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Dirinya juga mengeluarkan air mata, merasakan kesedihan yang sama seperti sahabatnya tersbeut.

" Aku tahu, Naru-chan." jawab Hinata yang sudah terisak itu.

" Aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat lagi. Cakra yang aku miliki sangat sedikit. Selama ini, aku di bantu oleh cakranya." isak Naruto membuat Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

" Semua akan baik-baik saja Naru-chan. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, walaupun kita di dunia lain, kita tetap selalu bersama." kata Hinata membuat Naruto langsung menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu, terkejut.

" Terima kasih, Hina-chan" isak Naruto yang kemudian langsung memeluk erat Hinata yang tersenyum tulus ke arahnya, kemudian membalas pelukan gadis tersebut.

" Siapa tahu kan, Naru-chan bisa menemukan pria seperti Kura-kun di sini." canda Hinata membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, mengelap jejak air matanya, tersenyum lebar.

" Aku tidak mau memikirkan masalah asmara dulu Hina-chan. Kita beruntung ketemu orang baik di sini, kalau ketemu orang jahat mungkin kita sudah menjadi pembantu atau apapun itulah." kata Naruto membuat Hinata terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur, besok katanya kita masuk sekolah. Aku tidak tahu apakah sistemnya sama seperti Akademi." kata Hinata membuat Naruto mengangguk mantap, kemudian dirinya merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah kanan, sedangkan Hinata di sebelah kiri.

" Selamat tidur, Hina-chan." kata Naruto membuat Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Selamat tidur juga, Naru-chan." kata Hinata yang kemudian mereka berdua memejamkan kedua mata mereka, menunggu esok yang akan tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sun and Moon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Victorianus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan Harinya

.

.

.

Naruto menerjab-ngerjab mata pelan ketika merasakan suara burung yang bercicit, juga cahaya bias matahari menerpa wajahnya. Udara begitu dingin, membuat gadis berambut pirang secerah matahari itu malas bangun. Alice yang masuk ke kamar Naruto dimana dirinya sudah rapi itu, menatap ke arah ranjang di mana kedua gadis itu masih tertidur nyenyak. Berdecak kesal, Alice kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah jendela kaca, membuka tirai jendela tersebut lebar-lebar. Naruto juga Hinata yang merasakan cahaya matahari yang secara tiba-tiba terpancar ke arah mereka berdua, langsung saja bangun terduduk, menatap malas ke arah Alice melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap kesal ke arahnya itu.

" Selamat pagi Alice." sapa Naruto malas, dimana dirinya masih mengucek-ngucek matanya, kemudian menatap ke arah Hinata yang juga mengucek matanya itu. Alice menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian dirinya berjalan ke arah ranjang kedua gadis itu, dimana dirinya duduk di tepi ranjang tersebut.

" Ayo kalian cepat membersikan diri, hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian bersekolah." kata Alice membuat mata Naruto juga Hinata yang masih malas-malasan, langsung saja menatap lebar ke arah Alice yang tersenyum tampa dosa ke arah mereka berdua itu.

" Kalian benar-benar memasukan kami ke sekolah?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya membuat Alice semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

" Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan surat-surat yang kalian berdua butuhkan untuk mendaftarkan diri ke sekolah kami, jadi sekarang cepat kalian mandi." kata Alice yang langsung menarik tangan Naruto juga Hinata yang terkejut mendengar perkataannya itu.

" Al-Alic-ce kami bisa mandi sendiri." kata Hinata membuat Alice menatap ke arah mereka berdua, terkekeh.

" Oh tentu saja, kalau begitu kalian cepat mandinya. Aku akan mencari pakaian untuk kalian berdua." kata Alice yang kemudian keluar meninggalkan Naruto juga Hinata yang menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya itu. Kedua gadis itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian mereka menatap satu sama lain, tersenyum.

" Sebaiknya kita cepat siap-siap Naru-chan. Mereka pasti menunggu kita di bawah." kata Hinata yang di jawab anggukan oleh gadis berambut mentari tersebut.

" Ayuk." kata Naruto yang kemudian mereka mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersikan diri mereka. Selang beberapa waktu setelahnya, Naruto juga Hinata keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, dimana sekarang mereka melihat Alice yang sudah ada di sana dengan dua pakaian yang di letakan di tempat tidur mereka. Naruto juga Hinata yang masih menggunakan piyama mandi, menatap bingung ke arah Alice yang membawa dua pakaian yang bisa di bilang sangat bagus itu kepada mereka tersebut. Alice menatap sebentar pakaian yang ada di pengangannya itu, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto juga Hinata yang mengedip-ngedipkan mata mereka berdua bingung. Tersenyum senang, Alice langsung memberikan pakaian tersebut kepada Naruto juga Hinata, dimana kedua gadis tersebut menatap terkejut ke arah Alice yang menari-nari tersebut.

" Pakai pakaian yang aku berikan kepada kalian. Aku akan mencari sepatu untuk kalian pakai." kata Alice yang kemudian berjalan ke arah rak-rak dimana terlihat sepatu-sepatu merek terkenal berada. Naruto kemudian menatap pakaian yang di berikan gadis tersebut, dimana baju lengan pendek dengan model leher 'V' sampai di perbelahan dada berwarna kuning cerah dengan garis-garis vertikal putih, yang di kombinasikan dengan jaket jeans pendek, kemudian celana jeans panjang yang cukup ketat, sedangkan pakaian Hinata dimana baju lengan panjang berwarna ungu lembut, dimana ada sebuah kancing hiasan di bagian dada sebelah kiri, juga bentuk lehernya sama seperti baju Naruto, dan celana jeans ketat berwarna biru tua tersebut. Wajah Naruto juga Hinata langsung memerah, membayangkan diri mereka berdua menggunakan pakaian yang di berikan oleh gadis peri tersebut, sedangkan Alice sudah berada di depan mereka, membawa dua pasang sepatu sport berwarna kuning juga biru di masing-masing tangannya.

" Apa yang kalian pikirkan, cepat pakai pakaian kalian." kata Alice dengan nada galak membuat Naruto juga Hinata semakin merona.

" Ta-tap-pi…" cicit Hinata membuat Alice menatap galak ke arah gadis Hyuuga itu.

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang, lepaskan piayama itu, dan ganti dengan pakaian yang aku berikan, atau kalian ingin telanjang pergi ke sekolah." ancam Alice membuat Naruto juga Hinata mengangguk patuh bagaikan robot, yang setelahnya mereka berdua masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi, dimana Alice terkekeh merdu melihat tingkah mereka berdua itu. Di dalam kamar mandi, dimana wajah kedua kunoichi itu masih merona, menatap ogah-ogahan ke arah pakaian yang di berikan Alice tersebut.

" Na-nar-ru-chan a-ak-ku m-mal-lu." cicit Hinata yang dimana wajahnya sudah bagaikan kepiting rebus itu.

" Aku juga malu Hina-chan. Apa pakaian di dunia ini seperti ini?" bisik Naruto pelan, yang kemudian menunjukkan baju model leher V yang sampai dada bawah tersebut.

" Apa sebaiknya kita meminta baju lain saja?" tanya Hinata kepada sahabatnya itu.

" Cepat kalian bersiap-siap. Waktu kita tidak banyak!" seru suara seseorang di balik pintu, membuat Naruto juga Hinata terlonjak kaget, yang dengan cepat mereka mau tidak mau menggunakan pakaian yang di berikan Alice itu. Untung saja mereka menggunakan pakaian dalam, kalau tidak, pasti bagian dalam tubuh mereka akan terlihat jelas. Dengan enggannya, mereka berdua akhirnya membuka pintu kamar mandi, keluar sambil menyilangkan tangan mereka berdua di depan dada masing-masing. Alice mengernyit bingung melihat mereka berdua, dimana wajah kedua gadis tersebut di tekukan ke bawah, dan samar-samar terlihat rona merah yang menjalar di wajah mereka.

" Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Alice heran, sedangkan Naruto juga Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Berdecak kesal, Alice meletakan dua sepatu sport yang ada di pegangannya itu, kemudian berjalan mendekati ke arah dua kunoichi tersebut.

" Kenapa kalian menutupi dada kalian berdua? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Alice membuat Naruto juga Hinata saling melirik sebentar, tapi kemudian wajah mereka berdua semakin merona.

" Al-Ali-ic-ce ba-baj-jun-nya…" gagap Naruto terputus membuat Alice mengernyit bingung.

" Memang kenapa baju yang aku berikan? Bagaimana? Bagus bukan?" tanya Alice semangat membuat Naruto juga Hinata semakin merona, mengangguk pelan.

" Ba-baj-jun-nya b-bag-gus, ta-tap-pi…" cicit Hinata membuat Alice mengernyit kembali.

" Tapi apa?" tanya Alice heran membuat Naruto juga Hinata menatap ke arah Alice.

" Alice, apa kamu tidak ada baju lain? Kenapa kamu memberikan kami baju seperti ini!?" seru Naruto kesal, yang langsung menjatukan tangannya, dimana menampakan dirinya mengenakan baju yang di berikan Alice tadi, dimana di bagian dadanya membentuk huruf V, menampakan baju dalam berwarna hitam, begitupula Hinata. Alice menatap heran ke arah Naruto juga Hinata, karena dirinya merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaian yang di pilihnya.

" Memangnya kenapa dengan baju kalian?" tanya Alice heran membuat Naruto mengeluarkan kedutan kesal, sedangkan Hinata sudah merona mendengar pertanyaan Alice tersebut.

" Apa kamu tidak tahu hah!? Baju yang kamu berikan ini terlalu, terbuka. Kamu tahu kan maksudku, Alice?" desis Naruto pelan membuat Alice mengernyit sebentar, tapi kemudian dirinya langsung tertawa merdu, mengetahui kenapa kedua gadis di depanya itu merona.

" Jangan khawatir. Baju yang aku pilih ini tidak akan mencolok." kata Alice santai membuat naruto juga Hinata menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya itu.

" Ta-tap-pi, ba-baj-ju i-in-ni…" kata Hinata terputus melihat Alice yang memainkan jari telunjukknya ke arah gadis Hyuuga itu.

" Kalian berdua tenang saja, tidak akan ada pria yang bakalan mecam-macam dengan kalian. Baju ini sedang modenya, jadi aku ingin kalian mengikuti trend mode sekarang." kata Alice membuat Naruto juga Hinata menatap bingung.

" Trend? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto polosnya membuat Alice terkikik mendengarnya.

" Bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita cepat bergegas. Carlise akan memberitahu beberapa hal kepada kalian berdua. Aku tunggu di bawah." kata Alice yang langsung meninggalkan naruto juga Hinata yang menatap bingung ke arahnya itu. Mengangkat bahu, kedua gadis itu kemudian mengambil sepatu sport yang tadinya di pilih oleh Alice untuk mereka itu.

" Celana ini kenapa ketat sekali? Apa Alice salah ambil ya?" kata Naruto yang merasa sesak saat memasang sepatu sportnya itu. Hinata hanya terkekeh melihat sahabatnya itu, kemudian dirinya berdiri, melihat separu sport berwarna biru itu.

" Sepatunya bagus sekali." puji Hinata, sedangkan naruto yang sudah memasang sepatu sportnya itu juga melihat sepatu yang dikenakannya sekarang.

" Benar Hina-chan, sepatunya bagus sekali. Tidak ada sepatu seperti ini di desa kita." kata Naruto yang juga kagum dengan sepatu yang di kenakannya sekarang. Naruto kemudian bangkit berdiri, tersneyum manis ke arah Hinata yang tersenyum teduh ke arahnya.

" Ayo kita turun, pasti mereka semua sudah menunggu kita." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hinata. Kedua kunoichi itu berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka, tidak lupa pula Hinata menutup pintu kamar mereka berdua itu, lalu mereka berjalan beriringan ke arah tangga, menuruni tangga itu, dimana di sofa ruang keluarga terlihat keluarga Cullen yang berkumpul, tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

" Wow, dua kunoichi kita sekarang menjadi Miss Univers." siul Emmett dengan nada menggoda membuat Naruto juga Hinata merona mendengarnya, yang kemudian Emmet tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah mereka berdua itu. Esme tersenyum kecil, kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, mengelus rambut pirang Naruto juga Hinata dengan kasih sayang.

" Kalian berdua sangat cantik." puji Esme membuat wajah kedua kunoichi itu semakin memerah.

" Te-ter-rim-ma ka-kas-sih." kata Naruto juga Hinata bersamaan membuat Esme tersenyum kecil. Carlise yang melihat tersenyum simpul, kemudian dirinya membuka suara.

" Naruto, Hinata, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada kalian berdua." kata Carlise membuat Esme, naruto juga Hinata menatap ke arahnya.

" Um, silakan." kata Naruto membuat Carlise tersenyum.

" Pertama, aku mau kalian tidak membocorkan identitas kami yang sebenarnya kepada orang-orang sekitar, karena kami ini bukanlah manusia." kata Carlise membuat naruto juga Hinata mengernyit.

" Bukan manusia? Tapi kok kalian seperti manusia?" tanya Naruto polos membuat Carlise tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Kami memang memiliki wujud seperti manusia, tapi sebenarnya, kami ini adalah vampire, yang sebelumnya sudah kami beri tahu. Vampire dan manusia itu berbeda, Naruto." jelas Carlise membuat Naruto hanya ber oh ria saja.

" Jadi, kalau misalkan ada yang tanya kami kalian ini apa, kami harus menjawab vampire begitu?" tanya Naruto membuat Carlise tersenyum sabar ke arah gadis Uzumaki itu, sedangkan Emmett sudah menepuk jidat sendiri, juga Edward, Alice, Rosalie dan Jasper yang menghembuskan nafas mendengar pertanyaan polos gadis tersebut.

" Bilang saja kalau kami ini manusia." jawab Carlise membuat kerutan dahi Naruto semakin dalam.

" Tadi katanya kalian bukan manusia, sekarang kalau ada yang tanya kalian ini apa, dijawab manusia. Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto semakin heran.

" Na-Nar-ru-c-chan, mungkin ada hal yang tidak boleh di ketahui oleh orang lain dari mereka, seperti ANBU yang identitasnya tidak boleh di ketahui oleh musuh." nilai Hinata membuat Naruto menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Carlise tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata.

" Benar apa yang di katakan Hinata. Kami ini adalah mahkluk yang tidak boleh di ketahui oleh manusia, seperti ANBU yang tidak boleh di ketahui identitasnya oleh musuh seperti yang di sebut tadi." kata Carlise membuat Naruto akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau misalkan ada yang tanya kalian manusia atau apalah itu, kami akan jawab manusia." kata Naruto mantap membuat mereka tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

" Kedua, aku ingin juga identitas kalian sebagai seorang kunoichi juga di rahasiakan, karena di dunia ini, orang-orang sudah tidak percaya adanya kunoichi, juga vampire seperti kami." kata Carlise lagi membuat Naruto juga Hinata mengangguk paham.

" Ketiga, nama kalian bukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto juga Hyuuga Hinata, tapi Naruto Cullen dan Hinata Cullen." kata Carlise membuat Naruto juga Hinata mengernyit bingung.

" Kenapa nama kami di ganti?" tanya Naruto heran membuat Esme tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Karena sekarang kalian adalah keluarga kami, dan kita tidak ingin membuat kecurigaan orang lain, mau tidak mau nama kalian mengikuti nama kami semua." jawab Esme lembut membuat Naruto juga Hinata mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Tidak apa-apa, yang penting arti namanya bukan Culun. Cullen juga bagus, benarkan Hina-chan." kata Naruto ke arah sahabatnya yang tersenyum lembut itu. Carlise tersenyum lega mendengar tidak ada penolakan dari kedua gadis itu, kemudian dirinya meminta Alice membawakan dua tas yang ada di sofa itu kepadanya. Alice menyerahkan dua tas branded berwarna ungu juga kuning itu kepada Carlise, kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati Naruto juga Hinata yang berbicara ringan itu dengan istrinya.

" Ini tas sekolah kalian. Di dalam tas ini sudah ada buku-buku yang kalian perlukan. Kalian akan masuk ke kelas pelajaran yang sama dengan Edward juga Alice, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir." kata Carlise membuat Naruto juga Hinata menerima tas mereka berdua masing-masing, yang kemudian gantungan tas itu mereka masukan ke dalam tangan mereka, dimana di letakan di bahu kanan mereka masing-masing.

" Hina-chan, tasnya cantik ya." kata Naruto yang masih menatap kagum ke arah tasnya itu, begitupula Hinata yang menatap kagum tas berwarna ungunya itu.

" Iya Naru-chan, dan lagi, warna tas ini sangat sesuai dengan pakaian kita berdua." kata Hinata yang menatap kagum tasnya tersebut. Alice tertawa merdu melihat tingkah polos mereka berdua, kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati dua gadis kunoichi tersebut.

" Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita berangkat ke sekolah baru kalian." kata Alice yang langsung menarik tangan kedua gadis tersebut.

" Sebentar Alice." kata Hinata membuat Alice menghentikan langkahnya, menatap ke arah Naruto juga Hinata yang tersneyum kecil ke arahnya dimana mereka meminta melepaskan pengangan tangan mereka itu, kemudian menatap ke arah Carlise juga Esme.

" Kami berangkat dulu." kata Naruto juga Hinata bersamaan, membuat Esme sedikit tersentak, tapi kemudian tersenyum bahagia ke arah kedua gadis kunoichi tersebut, mengangguk.

" Hati-hati, Naruto, Hinata." kata Esme senang membuat Naruto juga Hinata mengangguk mantap, tersenyum manis ke arah mereka berdua, kemudian menatap ke arah Alice yang sedikit terkejut itu.

" Yosh, ayo sekarang kita berangkat. Aku tida sabar dengan sekolah di dunia ini, benarkan Hina-chan." kata Naruto semangat membuat Hinata tersneyum ke arah sahabatnya itu.

" Benar Naru-chan, apa sekolah di sini sama seperti di Akademi atau berbeda. Aku juga tidak sabar." kata Hinata yang juga ikut semangat, yang juga dirinya tidak sabar itu, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu menganggu semangat mendengarnya. Emmett tertawa melihat tingkah mereka yang antusias itu, juga Edward, Rosalie dan Jasper menahan tawa geli melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka.

" Aku yakin kalian pasti akan menikamati masa-masa SMA." kata Edward membuat Naruto juga Hinata menatap ke arah pria berambut perunggu itu, mengangguk.

" Semoga saja kalian tidak melakukan aksi-aksi ninja kalian di sana." kata Emmett sambil tertawa membuat Naruto menatap tidak suka ke arah pria berbadan besar itu. Mereka kemudian keluar dari perkarangan rumah, yang dimana mereka semua menuju ke garasi yang ada di samping rumah itu, kemudian terlihat beberapa mobil yang terkesan mewah, juga sebuah mobil offroad yang ada di sana juga. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett juga Rosalie berjalan ke sebuah mobil berwarna perak yang ada di paling kanan dari jejeran mobil tersebut.

" Benda itu apa?" tanya Naruto polos membuat mereka berlima berhenti, menatap ke arah Naruto juga Hinata yang bingung dengan mobil di hadapan mereka.

" Ini namanya mobil." kata Rosalie membuat naruto juga Hinata mengerutkan kening.

" Mobil? Apa itu mobil?" tanya Naruto lagi membuat mereka berlima sedikit sweatdrop, tapi kemudian Emmett langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan polos gadis Uzumaki itu.

" Mobil saja tidak tahu!? Ya ampun, kalian sebenarnya berasal dari mana!?" seru Emmett terbahak-bahak membuat Naruto mengeram marah, yang tampa sadar, cakra merah keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, membuat Hinata terkejut melihat hal tersbeut.

" Naru-chan!" pekik Hinata kaget membuat Naruto langsung tersadar, tersentak kaget kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasperr, Emmet yang tadinya tertawa, terkejut juga Hinata yang terkejut menatap ke arahnya.

" Ada apa Hina-chan?" tanya Naruto heran, membuat Hinata langsung tersadar, kemudian menatap balik sabahabatnya itu.

" Ta-tadi ca-cak-kra Kura-kun keluar dari dalam tubuhmu." kata Hinata membuat Naruto menatap tidak percaya ke arah sahabatnya itu, kemudian dirinya tersenyum sedih.

" Sebelum dia meninggal, dia sempat memberikan cakranya kepadaku untuk meregenerasikan tubuhku dari luka." jawab Naruto sendu.

" Ta-tap-pi, kenapa bisa keluar?" tanya Hinata membuat naruto tersenyum kecut.

" Kamu tahu bukan, kalau cakranya akan secara otomatis keluar jika aku sedang mencapai kemarahaan yang sangat besar." jawab naruto membuat Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

" Apa kamu bisa menggunakan **Bijuu Mode** kembali, Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata, akan tetapi di jawab gelengan oleh gadis Uzumaki tersebut. Hinata tersenyum teduh, memahami perasaan sahabatnya itu.

" Semua akan baik-baik saja Naru-chan. Kura-kun selalu ada di sisimu, walaupun cuma cakranya saja yang tinggal di tubuhmu." kata Hinata tulus membuat Naruto tertawa kosong mendengarnya.

" Aku sekarang mencoba melupakannya Hina-chan. Semakin di pikirkan, hatiku semakin sakit, jadi aku sekarang mencoba melupakannya." kata Naruto pahit membuat Hinata tersenyum sedih ke arahnya.

" Yang tadi itu apa Naruto?" tanya Alice yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya membuat naruto juga Hinata menatap ke arah mereka semua.

" Bukan apa-apa. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku." kata Naruto sesal.

" Bukan salahmu Naruto. Ini karena Emmett yang selalu menggodamu, jadi jangan merasa kalau kamulah yang bersalah." kata Rosalie yang kemudian mendelik ke arah Emmett yang meringis.

" Maafkan aku Naruto." kata Emmett sesal, sedangkan naruto menggeleng pelan, tersenyum.

" Tidak apa-apa, bukan salahmu kok." kata Naruto tersenyum manis ke arah Emmett. Hinata yang melihat mood sahabatnya itu kembali baik tersenyum teduh. Edward yang merasa suasana sudah kembali seperti semula, tersenyum kecil, kemudian dirinya baru saja mau masuk ke dalam mobil bagian supir, di cegat oleh Alice.

" Ada apa Alice?" tanya Edward bingung.

" Kamu tahu kan kalau kita tidak bakal muat masuk ke dalam mobil ini? Sebaiknya kalian yang pria jalan kaki saja ke SMA Forks, biar aku, Rose, Naruto dan Hinata yang menggunakan mobil." jawab Alice membuat Edward terteguh sebentar, tapi kemudian tersenyum, menatap ke arah Jasper juga Emmett.

" Sepertinya kita duluan yang bakalan sampai ke sekolah, bukan begitu Jas, Emm?" tanya Edward membuat kedua pria itu menyengir mendengarnya, kemudian Edward menatap balik ke arah Alice, lalu Rose, yang setelahnya menatap ke arah Naruto juga Hinata.

" Kami akan menunggu di parkir sekolah." kata Edward yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang di hadapan mereka semua, membuat naruto juga Hinata terkejut, kemudian kedua gadis itu menatap ke arah Emmett yang menyengir juga Jasper yang tersenyum.

" Kami para vampire lebih hebat dari kunoichi sepertimu, Naru-chan." kata Emmett yang juga menghilang di hadapan mereka semua, diikuti oleh Jasper. Naruto juga Hinata hanya bisa melongo melihat kecepatan yang di miliki oleh ketiga pria itu, kemudian menatap ke arah Alice dan Rosalie yang menggeleng kepala pelan tersebut.

" Apa tadi itu **Hiraishin**?" tanya Hinata, sedangkan Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

" Tidak mungkin itu **Hiraishin**. Aku tidak melihat kunai cabang tiga yang di pengan mereka tadi." kata Naruto membuat Alice juga Rosalie tertawa merdu mendnegarnya.

" Kami para vampire memang memiliki kecepatan di atas rata-rata manusia, bahkan bisa di bilang seperti kecepatan cahaya." kata Alice membuta kedua kunoichi tersebut kaget.

" Benarkah? tampa mempelajari jutsu-jutsu?" tanya naruto tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan oleh Alice dan Rose.

" Benar. Maka dari itu, identitas kami harus di rahasiakan dari manusia yang lain, karena kami 'berbeda' dari mereka." kata Rosalie membuat Naruto juga Hinata akhirnya mengerti.

" Kami tidak akan membocorkan rahasia kalian Alice." kata Hinata yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto, membuat Alice juga Rosalie tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

" Terima kasih. Sebaiknya kita sekarang ke sekolah. Tidak mau kan, di hari pertama kalian terlambat?" kata Rosalie di sertai tawa merdu membuat Naruto juga Hinata terkekeh mendengarnya, sedangkan Alice tersenyum senang ke arah mereka berdua, yang setelah itu, Alice masuk ke pintu kemudi, di susul Rosalie yang masuk ke pintu depan, juga Hinata dan Naruto yang masuk ke pintu penumpang, yang setelahnya mereka berempat meleset keluar dari rumah keluarga Cullen itu.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

.

SMA Forks, adalah salah satu SMA yang cukup besar di kota kecil bagian Washington ini. Forks adalah kota kecil di mana cuacanya yang selalu mendung juga lembab ini, hanya memiliki penduduk yang bisa di bilang tidak terlalu banyak. Hutan-hutan alami juga masih terlihat di kota kecil ini, dan gedung yang paling megah hanyalah SMA yang ada di kota kecil tersebut. Total murid di seloha tersebut bisa di katakan tidak terlalu banyak, karena mengingat jumlah penduduk di kota kecil tersebut bisa di katakan sedikit. Beberapa mobil-mobil yang bisa di katakan cukup tua masuk ke parkiran SMA tersebut, dimana jalanan juga bisa di katakan licin karena sedang musing dingin, jadi ban kendaraan-kendaraan murid-murid tersebut menggunakan pengaman. Tiga orang pemuda, yang bisa di katakan mencolok itu sedang bersantai-santai, menyandarkan punggung mereka di tembok sekolah, yang bisa di katakan sedang menunggu seseorang. Sebuah mobil truk merah kusam masuk ke dalam halaman parkir sekolah tersebut, dimana mobil truk tersebut berhenti di samping sebuah mobil toyota yang ada di depannya itu. Pintu truk itu kemudian terbuka, dimana seorang wanita berambut coklat gelombang, mengenakan jaket berwarna coklat, juga sepatu boots yang di kenakan gadis tersebut. Bella yang baru saja keluar dari truknya itu, kemudian meantap ke arah tiga pria mencolok yang juga menatap dirinya, salah satunya tersneyum lembut ke arahnya. Bella berjalan menuju ke arah ketiga pria itu, walaupun beberapa kali hampir jatuh akibat kesandung kakinya sendiri. Bella akhirnya sampai di depan ketiga pria tersebut, sedikit mengernyit karena tidak biasanya cuma bereka bertiga.

" Dimana Alice dan Rose? Apa kalian tidak bersama mereka hari ini?" tanya Bella membuat pria berambut perunggu a.k.a Edward tersenyum lembut.

" Hari ini kami pergi ke sekolah dengan cara manual. Alice dan Rose berangkat bersama dengan Naruto dan Hinata." jawab Edward membuat Bella terkejut.

" Mereka berdua bersekolah di sini juga?" tanya Bella tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan oleh Edward. Sebuah mobil Volvo berwarna perak meleset cepat masuk ke dalam area parkir tersebut, membuat semua murid yang ada di sana langsung menatap ke arah mobil tersebut. Mobil Volvo itu kemudian berhenti di samping sebuah mobil berwarna putih, dimana mengeluarkan suara decitan yang cukup kencang karena berhenti secara mendadak. Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett menatap ke arah mobil tersebut, yang di mana pintu kemudi itu terbuka, menampakan seorang gadis berambut pendek lancip bermata topaz, mengenakan baju kengan panjang berwarna coklat yang di kombinasi celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam, mengenakan sepatu ala koboi berwarna hitam, dimana tas berada di bahu kanannya, yang kemudian dimana di pintu sebrangnya terlihat seorang wanita cantik bagaikan putri keluar dari mobil tersebut, mengenakan baju berwarna hitam yang di kombinasikan dengan jaket jeans, juga celana panjang berwarna biru dongker, sebuah tas yang ada di bahu kanannya tersebut. Kedua gadis itu menatap ke arah Bella, Edward, Jasper juga Emmett, tersenyum kecil.

" ALICE!? BAGAIMANA CARANYA KAMI KELUAR DARI BENDA INI!?" terdengar seruan seorang wanita di dalam mobil tersebut, membuat kedua gadis itu tersentak juga beberapa murid yang mendengar pun tersentak. Gadis berambut pendek lancip itu a.k.a Alice menjitak kepalanya pelan, sedangkan gadis berambut pirang itu terkekeh merdu melihat tingkah Alice tersebut. Alice kemudian berjalan di pintu belakang, membuka pintu tersebut, dimana seorang wanita berambut pirang secerah matahari keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut, dan hampir tergilincir akibat tindakannya itu.

" KYAAAAAAA KENAPA JALANNYA LICIN SEKALI!" teriak memekik gadis tersebut yang hampir tergilincir bebas, kalau saja Alice tidak menahan tubuhnya itu. Semua murid yang ada di sana terkejut juga sedikit sweatdrop melihat tingkah ajaib gadis berambut mentari itu, dimana gadis tersebut mengenakan baju berwarna kuning cerah dengan model leher V yang di kombinasi jaket jeans pendek, juga celana jeans panjang ketat.

" Naru-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya suara seseorang cemas di dalam mobil tersebut, dimana terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo, bermata lavender, dimana gadis tersebut juga mengenakan baju model leher V, tapi berwarna ungu lembut berlengan panjang yang di kombinasikan celana jeans ketat, juga sebuah tas lavender yang ada di bahu kanannya itu. Gadis itu turun dengan pelan, takut tergilincir, tapi Rose yang sudah berada di sampingnya itu membantu gadis tersebut.

" Terima kasih Rose." kata gadis itu lembut membuat Rosalie tersenyum mendengarnya. Gadis mentari yang hampir tergilincir itu akhirnya bisa menyeimbangi tubuhnya, walaupun beberapa kali hampir terjatuh.

" Astaga, ada apa dengan tempat ini? Apa jalannya terbuat dari balok es?" tanya gadis itu tidak percaya membuat Alice yang ada di sampingnya tertawa, juga Rose yang membantu Hinata terkekeh merdu mendengar perkataan gadis tersebut.

" Ayo kita kesana." kata Edward yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Bella yang masih terkejut, dimana mereka berjalan ke tempat Alice, Rose juga kedua gadis tersebut berada, diikuti Jasper dan Emmett di belakang. Semua siswa-siswi, khususnya pria menatap penuh minat ke arah kedua gadis tersebut, sedangkanpara siswi sedang berbisik-bisik, yang sepertinya mereka akan kedatangan murid baru.

" Alice, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini, tapi kenapa jalannya licin sekali?" tanya gadis berambut mentari itu masih sedikit tersengal-sengal membuat Alice juga Rosalie tertawa merdu mendengar perkataan gadis tersebut.

" Hei Naru-chan, apa kamu mau melakukan aksimu di sini?" tanya suara seseorang membuat Alice, Rosalie, naruto juga Hinata menatap ke arah sekelompok pemuda yang warna kulitnya seperti Alice juga Rosalie. Di antara mereka, seornag pria berbadan besar tertawa geli melihat Naruto, yang di mana gadis tersebut mengeluarkan kedutan kesal.

" Kurang ajar kamu Emmett! Aku akan benar-benar membuatmu tidak bisa melihat mentari esok!" seru Naruto marah membuat Emmett tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Naru-chan sudah, kita di lihat orang-orang." kata Hinata pelan membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

**DRUMM! DRUMM! DRUMM!**

.

.

.

Terdengar suara bising dari arah jalan masuk ke sekolah, membuat semua murid yang ada di sana terkejut. Naruto juga Hinata menatap ke arah asal suarah tersebut, dimana sebuah motor meleset kencang masuk ke dalam halaman tempat mereka berada. Edward mengeram pelan, matanya menatap tajam ke arah seorang pria yang ada di atas motor tersebut. Seorang pemuda mengenakan baju hitam dengan celana jeans pendek, memiliki tubuh yang proposional juga rambut hitam cepak berada di atas motor itu, turun, berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Bella yang mengetahu sia pria itu sedikit tersentak, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arash Edward yang menatap tajam ke arah sosok pria itu. Pria itu kemudian sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto, menatap bingung ke arah gadis Uzumaki tersebut, sedangkan Naruto juga menatap bingung ke arah pria tersebut.

.

.

.

Jacob POV

.

.

.

Aku sekarang berada di sekolah tempat wanita yang aku sukai berada. Ya, aku menyukai Isabella Swam, dimana gadis itu adalah pacar dari seorang pengisap darah kotor, dimana suku kami juga mereka bermusuhan. Aku berjalan mendekati Bella yang terkejut menatapku, tapi pandanganku sedikit tertarik dengan gadis berambut mentari yang menatap bingung ke arahku. Aku sedikit heran karena tidak pernah bertemu gadis itu sebelumnya dengan keluarga pengisap darah itu, tapi _man_, dia begitu cantik, juga wajah polosnya yang sangat mengemaskan. Aku mematung melihat wajahnya itu, dimana dirinya juga terdiam menatap diriku. Mata safirnya berkedip-kedip, dimana menambah keimutan dirinya. Aku tidak tahu apa ini cinta pandangan pertama lagi, atau hanya kekaguman saja, seperti aku mengagumi Bella.

" Ada apa ya?" tanyanya heran membuat aku langsung tersadar, menatap ke arahnya, dimana dirinya menatap heran ke arahku.

" Uhm, sorry, aku rasanya baru melihatmu di sini." kataku sedikit salah tingkah, sedangkan dirinya hanya mengeluarkan suara 'oh' saja. _Man_, dia benar-benar lebih cantik di banding Bella yang selama ini aku sukai. Aku harus mencari tahu siapa namanya, juga dirinya berasal dari mana.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini anjing!?" desis pemuda berambut perunggu itu, menatap diriku galak. Aku menyengir sombong ke arahnya, menatap remeh ke arah pria tersebut.

" Anjing? Siapa anjing?" tanya gadis berambut mentari itu polos juga bingung kepada Edward. Aku tersedak liurku sendiri, juga Edward yang tersentak, menatap ke arah gadis mentari yang menatap heran ke arahnya, juga gadis berambut indigo yang menatap bingung ke arah Edward.

" Errr, nanti aku bisa jelaskan, Naruto." jawab Edward. Naruto? Nama yang cukup aneh buat gadis secantik dirinya, tapi itu bukan masalah untukku, karena aku sekarang sudah mengetahui nama gadis mentari itu.

" Kamu jangan kasar kepadanya Edward. Kasihan, diakan manusia, bukan anjing. Kamu ini kasar sekali memanggil orang." tegur Naruto membuat Edward, Emmett, Jasper, wanita model juga Bella terteguh mendengarnya.

" Benar kata Naru-chan, Edward. Kamu tidak boleh kasar seperti itu. Tidak baik." tegur gadis berambut indigo itu. Ah, Naru-chan, nama yang begitu manis. Aku kalau sudah dekat dengannya akan memanggilnya seperti itu. Aku berdehem pelan membuat kedua gadis itu menatap ke arahku.

" Perkenalkan, aku adalah Jacob Black." kataku memperkenalkan diri, dimana aku melihat Bella membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataanku. Aku memang tidak ada harapan lagi untuk menyukainya, aku akan mencoba gadis itu, dan mencoba mendekati gadis mentari yang ada di depanku ini. Aku melihat dia mengeluarkan suara 'oh' kembali, tersenyum bersahabat ke arahku.

" Perkenalkan, aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, eh maksudku Naruto Cullen, dattebene." katanya meralat membuat aku menaikan alis kananku.

" Kamu saudara dari pengisap darah ini?" tanyaku membuat dirinya mengernyit bingung.

" Hah!?" katanya tidak mengerti.

" Jangan bicara keras-keras anjing." desis wanita barbie membuat aku menatap sebentar ke arahnya.

" Kenapa kalian kasar sekali kepadanya, padahal dia tidak jahat kok sama kita." kata Naru-chan tidak suka membuat aku sedikit terteguh, juga terkejut karena dirinya membelaku. Edward sedikit melirik ke arahku, menatap tajam, membuat aku sedikit tersentak melihatnya.

" Jangan kamu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Naruto anjing, atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal." kata Edward tajam membuat aku tersentak mendendengarnya.

" Memang apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku?" tanya Naruto bingung ke arah Edward, sedangkan Edward menatapnya sebentar, tersenyum tipis.

" Bukan apa-apa, sebaiknya kalian masuk ke sekolah bersama Alice. Kalian sebaiknya pergi bersama Naruto juga Hinata ke ruang resepsion, aku akan mengurusi anjing ini sebentar." kata Edward membuat Naruto sejenak menatap heran ke arahnya, kemudian menatap ke arahku sebentar, yang setelah itu, aku melihat wanita berambut hitam ajam menarik tangannya, pergi meninggalkan aku juga Edward yang menatapku tajam.

.

.

.

.

End Jacob POV

.

.

.

**Universal POV**

.

.

.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini anjing? Apa kamu ingin membuat ribut lagi?" desis Edward tajam, sedangkan Jacob menatap tajam ke arah pria berambut perunggu itu.

" Bukan urusanmu lintah." balas Jacob tidak kalah tajam. Edward menyipitkan matanya, menatap intens ke arah Jacob yang juga menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang Naruto. Kamu jangan berani-beraninya mendekatinya, karena dia bagian dari keluarga kami." kata Edward tajam membuat Jacob menaiki salah satu alisnya.

" Memang kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Naru-chan, hah? Apa hakmu melarangku mendekatinya?" tanya Jacob sarkastik membuat Edward mengeram pelan mendengarnya.

" Naruto adalah keluarga kami, jadi aku berhak melindunginya darimu, anjing." jawab Edward tajam membuat Jacob tertawa mencemih mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu sangat over dengan dirinya, apa kamu juga menyukainya?" tanya Jacob di sela-sela tawanya membuat Edward tersentak, menatap terkejut ke arah pria berbadan kekar tersebut.

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Edward tidak mengerti membuat Jacob menghentikan tawanya, menatap sinis ke arahnya.

" Kamu seharusnya sadar diri. Kamu sudah memiliki Bella, kenapa kamu juga ingin memiliki Naru-chan juga?" tanya Jacob membuat Edward terkejut mendengarnya.

" Aku sudah merelakan Bella untukmu, tapi kalau Naru-chan, aku tidak akan semudah itu memberikannya kepadamu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa begitu menyukainya, yang pasti, Naru-chan akan berada di dalam pelukanku, lintah." kata Jacob dingin.

" Tunggu dulu! Ada kesalapahaman di sini. Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto juga Hinata." kata Edward membuat Jacob menaikan alis kanannya.

" Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kamu juga menyukainya?" tanya Jacob heran membuat Edward hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

" Darimana kamu dapat pikiran seperti itu?" tanya Edward membuat Jacob menatap bingung ke arahnya.

" Bukannya itu yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Jacob sekali lagi heran membuat Edward menatap aneh ke arah pria berambut hitam cepak itu.

" Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu." jawab Edward membuat Jacob mengedip matanya beberapa kali, sedangkan Edward yang melihat tingkah pemuda Black itu, mencoba menahan tawa.

" Aku akan menjelaskan kepadamu nanti, tapi sebaiknya kamu kembali ke alammu, dan jangan membuat 'heboh' kembali di sini." kata Edward yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jacob yang masih memasang tampang bodoh menatap kepergiannya. Tersadar dari lamunannya, dirinya kemudian menatap sekeliling di mana beberapa siswa-siswi menatap ke arahnya. Mengacak rambut cepaknya, setelah menggerutu pelan, dirinya kemudian berjalan mnujuh ke arah moornya, yang setelahnya meleset kecang meninggalkan kompleks sekolah tempat Edward berada.

' Kamu sudah merebut Bella dariku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu merebut Naru-chan juga dariku, lintah.' batin Jacob emosi, yang tampa di sadarinya, Edward menahan tawa geli mendengar isi kepada darinya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Huaaaa minna, maafkan saya karena saya baru sembuh dari sakit**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini rada-rada aneh, soalnya pikiran saya masih blank.**

**Ok, ok, tenang saja minna, saya akan usahakan chapter depan akan lebih baik lagi**

**Untung fict 'Our Destiny' dan 'Legend of Fujimato Clan' saya usahakan akan segera up date.**

**Baiklah minna, sekian dulu chapter ini #lanjut membuat fict yang lain**


End file.
